Thrown into the Invaders World
by mewterra13
Summary: Terra was an average girl who was having her sweet 16 till out of nowhere, she was taken into the world of Invader Zim. Now she is living through the plot while trying to find a way home without getting caught by the Irkens or the idiot humans on Earth,with the help of Zim, Dib, Gaz and GIR,will she make it back home?
1. Invaders con and a sweet 16

**This chapter has been edited and fixed, if any mistake is found, tell me where and what, please and thank you.**

I was just finishing packing the last of the things I would need for three days. I'm very happy and excited, I'm finally on vacation from high school and in 2 days, I'm heading to my older sister and we both will be heading to...INVADERS CON! I been waiting to go for a year now and hoping to enter the costume contest for best original irken, took me all year but I got it! My older sister Jennifer is 22 and already moved out, has a great boyfriend -which they make a great couple-, and has a scholar on girls basketball in college.

Funny, I told almost everything BUT me. My name is Terra Bella Mackenzie. I'm 16 years old...well almost and just finished freshman year-alive- and when I go back I'll be a sophomore. My sweet 16 will be the final night at invader con. I owe jenny big time because she was able to get a panel room for my party.

I set my bag on the floor at the foot of my bed, killed the lights and looked up at my ceiling to see the glow-in-the-dark stars, in many different sizes all over, reminding me of the night sky, heck I even added the constellations on, I was looking at them, I was imagining about my cosplay; My black and red uniform with Tak's or Nny's boots, black gloves I made so I can have 3 digits (thumbs is one of them, if you haven't notice, they switch Zim's fingers a lot), a mask I made so it will cover my shoulder length black hair and goes around my face, special goggles that looks like irkens. I've also bought some green make up so I can have a green face. What was the toughest was making a PAK that I was able to attach, de-attach, and reattached it again and able to open it and store things in there.

I can practically see it all and it's nothing but epicness and Zim-tastic. I soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

~2 days later~

I was stuffing my two suit cases in Jenny's car while her and mom quickly chatting about something. Once I finished, I walked back up to them to get one more hug and kiss from mom before we left. "Oh Terra~ I'm so sorry we can't make it to your party, but just know we love you and have fun." said mom while hugging me in a tight hug. "Ok and it's ok, I know you both so and I'll make sure to bring home an autographed picture of Gir for you." I promised.

She let me go and hugged Jenny and we left. Jenny lived 3 to 5 hours away from home so we had a_ lot _of time of catching up to do. We talked about school, social life, how her college and love life, she is also keep telling me to try to find a guy of my own, UGH! Why does everyone say that, so what if I never had my first kiss or anything, there is more important things than a kiss.

We finally made it and soon the sun will be setting. I grabbed my things and put it in the guest room. I pulled out my Invader Zim shirt and Gir pj pants and set them down and change into that then walked out to get some pizza and watch some t.v. I sat in the chair curled up a bit while munching on cheese pizza and side of bread sticks with sauce. Jenny was channel surfing until she stop on Nick, _Invader Zim_ was on, how funny, it was the _Mega Doomer _episode and _the_ _lice_. We laughed and recited lines during the commercials.

We watch some more t.v. for about 2 or 3 more hours. I checked the time and noticed it was 8:30 and went to bed. For the next few days, we went to panels, shops, contests and dance raves. I got autographs of all the voice actors and separate one of Gir's for mom. At the dealer's room I was looking around for something good to buy. I made it to the back where a table was set but not much was there, but a black case did catch my eye. It had a piece of paper on it that said: Home-made Invader Zim plushies, Zim(Irken and Disguise), Dib, Gir(robot and disguise), Gaz, and the Almighty Tallest Red & Purple, behind the table was a cute boy about my age, maybe older with brown hair and green eyes was watching me from his seat behind the table. "Nice costume, went for the costume contest?" he asked, eyeing my costume."Yep and won first place." I proudly spoke, putting my hands on my hips and head held up high with my eyes closed but you couldn't tell with my goggles.

"Anyways, I was wondering about the plushies, I'm thinking on buying them, may I take a look?" I asked pointing a double finger glove at the case. "Sure, go ahead." I smiled a bit and opened the case and saw them all in there. They looked like plushies you could buy in hot topic or online, but these plushies looked better and way more detail. "How much are they?" "I'm actually selling the entire case as one thing, for $45.00." he said closing the case again. "45? Isn't there a way for me to lower the price to at lease 30, that is all I have." I complained and begged while pulling out the last of my money to show him. He looked up at me and looked as if he was thinking. "Maybe, I don't know..." he trailed off looking down at the case in thought. Wait I know "I got it! I'm actually turning 16 and im having my party tonight in one of the panel rooms, why don't you come for the rest of the payment, that is, if you want?" I offered. "Really? You're the birthday girl? Sure and I guess I could say I lowered it a bit for a gift, just don't tell it was me ok?" "Deal, you know which room right?" He nodded and gave me the case as I gave him the money. "I'll meet you their birthday Irken" he joked and we both laughed and I left to look around.

* * *

I was in the panel room and having a ball, weird part, someone blown up a balloon big enough to be tossed around by one of the party goers, and I just hit in some random direction to someone else. Not that long later the cute brunette, who I found out his name is, Dimitri did show and actually found out at the end of summer he was moving near by my place and going to the same school as me. I walked over to the window and noticed it started to rain.'This sucks, my makeup will run.' We partied, they sang happy birthday I got a bunch of_ Invader Zim _or _Johnny the Homicidal Maniac_ stuff and had the voice actors and creators come in for cake and a heck of a time, and as more time passed, the rain came and in no time there was thunder and one of the songs which was the _Doom Song techno remix_ that sounded like a rave song and people dancing with the glow sticks. I decided to stop for a drink and rest a bit. I got a cup of punch and sat my table. I looked at the pluhsies I set there and was admiring them.

'I just wish I could have an adventure with them, and finally meet them, I do almost anything...' Then it happened, the music stopped abruptly, the party goers were complaining and asking what was going DJ said it wasn't his fault and trying to find the problem and fix were starting to turn worse, the laser lights that were either flashing or moving over the crowd just stopped all at once. A bunch of the people were starting to get a bit worried and scared but someone in the middle said was the storm that knocked out the power and we should all stay calm.

It must have been like 30 minutes before something happened, the music came on but only stuck on the opening theme song for _Invader Zim_. Me and Jenny went over to him and ask if things were ok or to turn off the repeat of the song, but his face was in shock and horror, "I would but, it's already unplugged from the wall..." he said a bit shaken, pulling the cord and showed us the plug for the stereo. We all were(only the three of us knew). "It also shouldn't be playing due to the storm since it knocked out the power." I took in a sharp breath and slowly walked back away from the table, and into the crowd, still clutching the case with the dolls in them. Another lightning hit and it was a big one, the building shook from it and something even weirder happened, there was some reason a spark or two of purple static a little above our heads then it almost hit a few people in the center of the room.

We all were able to move away from that area without getting harm or shocked, we all crowded the surrounded area to see what was going on, and me and Jennifer made it to the front of the crowd to get front row seats of the nightmare that was about to unfold. I noticed that a bunch of people took out their cameras and phones and started to record what was happening. The static got worse, it was becoming more bigger static bolts coming into the center and soon four it at once in the center. It didn't help that Zim's laugh was stuck on repeat and you could here is his evil laugh to the theme song through the entire room, and now some people started screaming and freaking out. After a while longer with the static it stopped and purple like portal was created in the ground, yet not in the ground at the same time. The theme song went back to its repeated mode and all I could think was 'a portal to the Invader Zim world...'. Somehow it seemed quiet even though the song was still playing in the background, and you feel the fear and curiosity in the atmosphere for what next would happen. Someone, or a few, were curious to get a closer look, but as they got closer, something bad seriously happened. Metal claws came out and looked around and then when stopped at my direction, the others soon follow in pursuit. Out of nowhere they shot right at me, grabbing me by my torso, arm that held my case that I was too frightened to drop or let go, and my left leg then slowly dragged me to it. I screamed as did a few others and I heard being shouted out and I turn to reach out for someone. A few people grabbed me but who had my hand was Jennifer and Dimitri. I was in pain but it didn't last for long because the claws the was hooked on my arm and leg released and closed the claw like hand and aimed itself at the others who were holding onto to me and knocking them back and releasing and being pulled by the last claw into the portal. All I could do was scream as I disappear into the portal and it closed as I and the claws were completely in.

* * *

**~Bloopers~**

_Terra: I walked out into the living room in my Invader Zim shirt and Gir pj pants and grabbed some pizza and sat down on the chair and curled up. *Takes a bite of my pizza and pulled all the cheese off on the first bite and was dangling from my mouth. Smiles and began to laugh while still having the cheese hanging out.*_

_Director: CUT! Someone go get another pizza box, we'll do that take again._

_Terra: *grabs the cheese and eats it all while standing up and grabs one of the napkins.*Sorry, it happens sometimes, I'll bite harder next time.*holds back my giggles*_

**~X~**

_*Metal claws came out and looked around and then when stopped at my direction, the others soon followed pursuit. Out of nowhere they shot at me, grabbing me by my torso, another shot out to my but fell of the hole*_

_Director: Cut...again..._

_Stage man 1: Sorry*scratches behind his head* my bad, lost my grip on the controls..._

_Terra: Ok, that wasn't my fault.*breaks down and laughs as the claw that grabbed my torso and goes back in*_

_Stage man 2: Nice job. Whisper-careful, it might ended up out of your pay, especially if you break it._

_Stage man 1: got it*watches as a few other crew members help bring it back in to him*_

**~X~X~**

_*the claw like hand and aimed itself at the others who were holding onto to me and knocking them back and releasing and being pulled by the last claw into the portal. They claws lifted itself up and was about to bring me into the hole but my cord got caught and I slipped through the claws grip*_

_Director: AAAAHHHHH! CUT!*pulls off hat and begins to stomp on it and then flipping out*-insert colorful language here-_

_Terra: Bwhahahaha! Third fail for the day!*crosses arms and smirk*alright, can someone let me down now*line lets go and drops flat down*ow...thank you..._

**~X~X~X~**

**~Aftermath~**

_Terra: *walks off set*well that was a fun take. I think I might like these mess ups and watch go nuts._

_*Dib and Zim walks in and walks towards Terra*_

_Dib: Hey you're the new girl, Terra, is it?_

_Terra: Yes and it's so very nice to meet you both and an honor to work with you both*shakes their hands enthusiastically*_

_Zim: Yeah yeah and blah blah, WHATEVER! Zim and you female human must start rehearing for the next episode! Dib-stink won't be in until AFTER it!_

_Terra: Huh, oh uh ok? Bye Dib, maybe after this rehearsal, I can meet your sister.*waves as Zim drags me off*_

_Dib: Alright, good luck with the space-boy and maybe later we do lunch sometime.*waves back*_

_Terra (mind): *looks back at Dib and at Zim* Oh what did I let my agent do? Least it won't be boring on set._

_Terra: *slips out of Zim's grasp and walks over to the man with the mini camera* Hey everyone*crosses arms* from what you all just saw, you can see it doesn't always run so smooth backstage and I bet the writers and rewriter's are having just as hard time than out here-_

_Writer 2: *comes running out screaming and freaking out while the back stage guards try to catch him*_

_Terra: See?*leads the camera away* But these back stage recordings are a special treat I asked a friend to do for me. This is my first time so I want to come and look back on THIS instead of on stage, everything is more interesting off stage than on stage after all._

_Director: Terra! Come on already, it's time to go!_

_Terra: And that's my cue,Goodnight everybody!*dashes off*_


	2. Conventia, The Convention Hall Planet

**Hey all! I feel love, a few hours after I posted my first chapter, I have people favoring it and alerting themselves for the next chapters.I like to also apologise because I still can't really get this to work right with posting new chapters but I promise to learn faster and post them quicker. I'm also doing a quick contest like thing it will explain at the bottom, now on with the show! By the way episode chapter (episode 1)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Invader Zim, Invader Zim belongs to J.H.**

* * *

I was falling...I don't know for how long, how fast, where or anything. All I know I'm falling and I'm gonna be dead once I reached the bottom. The claws had disappeared after the opening closed.

My eyes were tightly closed and I stopped screaming a while ago and had my case still in my hand and not on planning on letting go.

Something finally happen, I hit land on my side. It hurt and felt sore and felt like I fell on my side on concrete by a simple little trip. I opened my eye under my goggles and found myself in...an alley? Weird, right? I quickly check if my costume or dolls was damaged, thank goddess it wasn't but I noticed something completely different about me, I am no longer tall or at least my original height, instead I'm as tall as 10-year-old (or so). 'I wonder if I'm going to stick out like a sore thumb since I already know I'm somewhere different.' I took in a deep breath and walked out with my case in my right hand, but I stopped dead in my tracks when I noticed EVERYONE was dressed and looked like an Irken invader.

'This truly can't be, Irken aren't suppose to be real but if it was true then it...know what, it can't be anything else, it can't be! Even if I'm trying to think logically.'

I continue walking as if I'm minding my own business. None of them seemed to noticed I was fake. The building looked incredible, tall, high-tech and weird-looking. 'I wonder where I am exactly? And how did I get here?' I looked up at the sky and slightly moved my goggles from one of my eyes to see what color it is, when I did I see a red starry sky. It's day time for them then. "Galactic conquest is here! Galactic conquest is here!" I automatically knew what that was, I turn in circles and found a weird-looking red robot on top of the building. I'm on Conventia, the convention hall planet and that means Zim and the tallest might be here.

I walked a few steps ahead until I stepped on a ticket with weird symbols on them and not that far away on my left, I hear someone saying about winning the prize money for the ticket drawling and it is about to begin.

I quickly picked up the ticket and rushed over and see if I have some dumb luck and win. When the alien numbers shown on a screen, I kept looking back and forth at my ticket, exact match. "I WON!" I screamed and people started looking and cheering for me and moving out-of-the-way so I could go to the stage. I rushed up it and showed my ticket and he smiled and asked for my name.

"My name? It's um, invader Ter." I said sounded shy but I wasn't thinking and mentally beating myself up for being stupid, 'like any of them would beli-' My thoughts were interrupted by the guy saying giving me a hand and giving the money (which is now safely in my case) as everyone cheers. I bowed and left.

I quickly picked up a rock and hid it in my hand with my case so they see me gripping on it, I knew I had to do this if I wanted to get through the Irken security guard who was x-raying all the other Irkens for weapons or something. Just before I was gonna pass by I quickly threw it at one of the Irkens' arm and knew no one noticed. My plan worked, he turned around seeing who threw the rock then going back to his work and taking a few side glance now and then but I already passed by him so right now I'm on a roll. I squirmed myself to the front in the middle near the stage (where lots red static lightning shooting down from the ceiling), passing by many, _many_ Irken invaders that could kill me if they found out and they ARE smarter than Zim, so that could be a big problem. I made a mental note while waiting for things to begin and remember the episode and that Dib heard a transmission coming through and pull out my itouch and started messing with it a bit. Dib, you owe me for this.

* * *

Not that long later, it began. There was quiet murmuring around me till it went silent and the hover screen of the weird alien spoke. "Now wiggle your antennae in solute because here they are, your all-knowing, all-powerful leaders, the almighty~ tallest!"

The stage started unlocking and moving straight up, opening it, with smoke coming out of it and it made a bit of a gust that shook all of our antenna's. Laser balls floated up and moved to the centers of the room and started shooting lasers, then some poles came out from in it and turned on to a blank hologram, in the back you can see a few of the irken soldiers that were finally the small center piece of the stage that also floated up came down and laser shot from the edges of it and on it was the tallest!

They were waving over the crowd and smiling. "Thank you, thank you!" said the Tallest. Purple, put his arm in front of his mouth and red went over and whisper and elbow him about the laser thing and when Purple try to tell him smoke machines are better he got shot in the eye with a laser, freaked out and fell to the ground holding his head while red continued to wave. The crowd was cheering while I was both laughing and cheering.

When the platform reach the stage again everyone died down in silence. "Welcome mighty irken soldiers, you are the finest examples the military irken has to offer, good for you." Red said while looking at the crowd and making a few gestures while Purple stands up and rubs his eye. "Standing behind us however," Red gestured to the soldiers behind him, "Are the soldiers we chosen for roles in the crucial parts of _Operation Impending Doom 2_!" He yelled as the hologram screen showed a map of the entire galaxy while the crowd cheered, except for me however.

"You in the audiences get to sit and watch." Red told us. "You should have tried harder."Purple butted in."These supieror ones-"Red started but was quickly interrupted. "Not as quite superior as us of course." Purple gloated, moving in front of Red. "Pfh, duh~" Red said moving in front of Purple. "These less superior, but still quite superior soldiers will each be assigned to an enemy planet!" Red yelled in a victory voice. "There you'll have to blend in with the hideous, native inhabitants." Purple said to the chosen irkens and paused, letting Red to finish, "All while gathering the crucial information, assessing the planet's weaknesses, making it vulnerable to our...big, space ship...gang." Red said unsure of what they were called. "The Armada." Purple corrected, looking at Red like he was an idiot. "Now let the assigning begin!" Purple announced, everyone stayed quiet for like 2 seconds till someone in the way back cheered on his own for like 3 seconds.

"Step forward Invader Larb." Said purple slightly annoyed since he couldn't get the crowd cheering. I watched invader Larb go up to them and get his mission then Invader one by one, they each were called and told what planet and showed them in a screen of a piece of the planet. I recognized a few of them, including invader Larb and Spleen, there was also Invader Tenn, Scutch, Sklud, Slacks, Stink, and some other invaders mixed in there. As about now, Zim should be pushing through the crowd. Invader Skoodge was the last to show and was being insulted by the Tallest. Heck Purple even asked if he can get any shorter(jerk.), than Red assigned him to Blorch, Home to the slaughtering, rat people.

I felt very sorry for him especially when I'm in the front row and can see you him starting to tear up in sadness.

'Don't worry Skoodge, you'll prove them wrong...but I do wonder why they chose him even though they don't like the guy, er, irken' I thought while spacing out the tallest a bit. I heard someone complaining, to "move it" and to "get out-of-the-way". 'Here comes Zim' I thought happily but soon got upset because he also shoved me out-of-the-way as well and kicked my case. A Irken (stranger) was kind enough to give it back to me.

"WAIT!" he shouted as he waved his hand, getting the attention of the Tallest and everyone else. As Zim was climbing up the stage, Red said "NO!" and Purple said "It can't be..." and together they said "Zim" in a gasp, as well as everyone else there (but me) and as Zim held his head up showing it truly was him.

"Sorry im late my tallest," Zim started while panting a bit from bowed him head then saluted them(while Skoodge backed away and went back in line). "I couldn't find my invitation, but your lucky I made it at all."

"You weren't invited at all." started Red.

"Weren't you banished to Food-courtia, shouldn't you be...frying something?" questioned Purple.

They were pretty much going back-and-forth about Zim quitting his banishment to come here and be apart of the new operation but the 2 tallest saying he can't, but Zim reminded them that he was good at it and reminded them that he was also part of Operation Impending Doom 1 and the three (and possibly everyone else) had a quick flash back of Zim destroying their home planet by accident. They also was saying there was never an Invader that small but Zim begged and saying how he has invaders blood coursing through his vain like RADIO-ACTIVE PANTS' and that it is commanding him and also yelled "DO NOT IGNORE MY VAINS" and held out his arms. The tallest looked at him weirdly and got a tiny bit awkward until Red decided to thank him for his service in the past then gave him a sandwich? Why was he storing that in his uniform, I'll never know. The tallest was saying goodnight and wave to the audience but Zim begged them to wait and asked for one chance. Red whispered to Purple then decided to give Zim a chance and told him he would do a 'secret mission' and once Zim heard he started to get a bit excited but question about the planets' location.

As tallest Red was looking for Earth or some planet for Zim to do pretty much I had to look for some intergalactic transmissions, there really weren't any yet, it probably haven't reached Dib yet. 'I guess im the secret character in the show, heh...' I thought with a small smirk. I looked back up at the three and just heard Red whisper 'lasers' then a laser shot Purple in the eye, heard him scream in pain and watch him fall back. I just _love_when they did that. "The universe is ours for the taking!" The crowd started cheering a bit as Red continued, "It's only a matter of time until all the races served, The Irken Empire!" Said Red which really got the crowd going. I heard my Itouch beep, which ment it finally got a signal. I checked it and it seems to only have one bar, which could disappear in any second. I held it up to only get Purple to say "I'm going to get them to serve me curly fries." Seriously, of all things to say, and to get them to do...? After that, it was cut off. I quickly turned it off and pocketed my itouch in my black pants pocket and grabbed my suit case and started to exit with all the other irkens.

* * *

I decided to explore a little bit since I got time before they start giving them their SIR units and leave. I got some nachos as well, who knew aliens can make some pretty good nachos? As I was exploring I think I saw Invader Skoodge sitting at a table by himself, near the nacho stand. A small yet husky alien with a few stains on his uniform. Yep, it was him, and he seems still a little upset about the planet he was assigned to. 'I should start making as many allies as possible while I'm here, later, on my way to Earth, I should make a list of all the possible allies from all the episodes.'

I walked right up to him. "Hi, uh is this seat taken?" I asked, pointing to the seat across from him. "Huh, oh uh, no it isn't." He said as if coming out a deep thought and going back to being gloomy. I sat down and set my case down next to me."You know, you shouldn't be upset." I said then took a bite out of one of my nachos. "Why shouldn't I be? Did you see what I was assigned to?" He asked standing up with his hands on the table and looking at me like I was a bit stupid.

"Yes, you were assigned to the Blorch, Home of the slaughtering rat people."

"Exactly! Again, so why shouldn't I be upset?" Skoodge questioned again, crossing his arms and sitting back down.

"Because, You should never judge a book by its cover. Like you, they chose you for the invasion because you seemed very skilled, but when you walked before them, they started judging you by your 'cover'. " I air quoted.

"Yeah, you do have a point there, I was really great in the academy...But what about the rat people, they'll probably kill me!"

"And there were worse alien kind for the irken to conquer and yet, look at them, they were brought down to their knees by one irken invader." My gut went into a bad knot after saying that. "It's a challenge and I KNOW you will end up conquering them, you will also prove to the tallest that you have skill, no matter what height or looks you have!" I said boosting his confidence.

"You know what, your right! Look out planet Blorch, because I'm coming to conquer you!" He shouted while standing up in his chair and pointing to the sky "Thanks a lot um...what's you name?"

"I'm invader Ter. Nice to meet you, and I'll be rooting for you." I said while standing and saluting him.

"Nice to meet you too Ter, and thanks, I gotta go." He smiled while getting off his seat and saluted back.

"No problem and one more advice, don't give up, especially without even trying."

"I won't, good-bye for now!" said Skoodge rushing off.

I finally sighed in relief and sitting back down in my seat and looking around while munching a bit more on my nachos. I saw someone selling something weird but I think I seen them before. I decide to go and investigate it. "Excuse me but what are these?" I pointed to the looked like something between a laser pointer and a pen. "Oh these, they are voice modifier. Here, lets say you're in disguise and need to change your voice to someone or something else, you put it to your neck and press this red button right here." He showed me. That's where it came from! The episode where Zim had to return the movie Gir had too long and bring it back to the mall. Zim used it before he answered the phone and deepened his voice. "And what about the blue button?" I asked. "Now that one is a new feature we just added, you can record someone elses voice with it and press the red button on it and you will sound just like them, when you want to switch back your voice you click this end right here." He also showed. 'I'm SO getting one! I also gonna need that in the very near future. "I'll take it!"

* * *

After I paid for it, I put it in my glove for now. I need to find Zim before they give out the SIR units.' "UGH! I can't wait in the line to get some nachos before heading to the equipment station!" Shouted a very familiar voice. Bingo, Zim. I checked my nachos and noticed I only ate like 3 chips. 'Hm, this really turning out to be my lucky day...' I thought as I turned around just in time to see a grumbling Irken walk by.

"Hey! Zim!" I said catching up to him.

"Eh, who are you?" he asked, stopping and looking at me.

"I'm Ter, a new invader who sadly didn't make it in the new operation. But I was really surprise and glad that you made it, it's really an honor to meet you, the infamous Invader Zim." I said with a big grin plastered on my face. I couldn't help myself, I truly was a big fan of Zim and Dib since I was a little kid. I could never choose a side, and when I did, I didn't stay on that side too long and soon swap sides again. So really I could never choose who is better. And now, standing next to my all-time favorite (villainous) alien...I think I'm gonna faint...

"Really, well thank you and don't worry your little head, you'll probably make it in the next operation, you won't be as great as me though." Said Zim in a proud pose.

"You really think so?" I asked while putting my arm around his neck and getting the pens' voice recording going.

"Yep, Zim has the confidence in you. So you said Zim was infamous?" he asked with a smirk in thinking he is the great talk around the universe.

"Yeah, they said that you single handily nearly wiped our race clean from the universe. I don't know if I should be shock, scared, mad, surprised or a bit happy at what you did and what you can do. If you can do that much damage to our own planet on accident imagine what you can do on purpose to other races in the universe!" I said moving my arm up towards the sky and looked up as did Zim, while feeling pride radiating off his enough, he starts rambling on how great he is and so on.

"Hey, you gonna finish that?" Zim pointed to the nachos.

"Oh, uh no, I only ate a few and didn't want to waste it by throwing it away. If you want them, here." I gave him the nachos and he gladly accepting them and eating them up as we walked again. I mostly followed him because I didn't know where the equipping station was.

* * *

I was waiting in the crowd with the audience at the front (my case by my side in my line of vision) while looking at all the chosen invaders that lined up, waiting for their new robot slave. I saw Zim second in line, looking in the crowd, either out of boredom, searching for someone or checking out who had came. I also saw Skoodge a few places back in line. He smiled and waved towards me since he saw me. I waved and smiled back as well. I quickly used the pen to change my voice to Zim's. I remembered there was someone in the crowd for some reason sounded like Zim. Well, I finally figured out who it was now. And I'm gonna get a free SIR! I quickly checked and I truly sound like him!

Red and Purple got on stage and started to explain what a SIR unit was, which is a "Standard Informational Retrieval Unit, also known as a SIR, It will assist to help gather valuable knowledge during your mission." Explained purple. Red also added,"It's also a thermos." Purple picked it up and shouted, "WHO WANTS THIS ONE?" Here's my chance!" I do!" I said with Zim's voice. Then Purple threw it right at my head. "Oh!Thank you..." I said weakly, in pain. "Everyone else, line up and take a robot." Said Red.

I was on my knees while my robot was next to me and my case, turned off. I swear that truly hurt, I'm just glad he didn't hit my goggles and they didn't crack or anything. I looked up to see Gir being tossed on the ground, turn off. "It kinda looks... not good." "Yes." Purple said to quickly then covered it by saying, "That is what the enemy will think, get it?" "Yes, very good, **it even fooled me.** I am honored to be trust with such advance technology." Zim said with his eyes close, hands behind his back. It's a shame, he has 100% trust, faith and loyalty to them and they lie and trick him, why must he be so gullible?

The tallest snickered and laughed at it, then Gir layed up, eyes glowing red and serious face on. "Gir reporting for duty." I nearly squealed in joy and delight, did I also mention I'm a Gir fan. "Gir? What does the 'G' stand for?" Zim question his new robot. "I don't know." Gir stated going to his real face and self, and also tongue out and looks completely stupid and cute at the same time. Sadly, I know what the G stand for, Garbage. Zim gave Gir a questioning look then Gir starts knocking on his head while cheering for some reason. "Um, is it suppose to be stupid?" "It's not stupid, it's _advanced." _Purple stated with a happy and pleased look at the malfunctioning unit as well as did Red. Bad part, on the inside, I was laughing at all of this.

* * *

Later, I met up with both Zim and Skoodge (with my voice back to normal)to sat hi to their robots (and Gir was cute as hell and I felt sympathetic towards Zim because of 6 months Doom Song. Hey, even you can handle it for so long.) And to also say my goodbyes. I knew it won't be that long because I'm gonna be a few days behind Zim, heading to earth as well. I thought stow away would work but I would soon get discovered or get super hungry, thirsty or have to go to the bathroom and I couldn't think of a way to get out and unspotted and the base would rat me out.

The only way is to get my own voot cruiser, and I think I know how...

* * *

~Bloopers~

_Terra: I quickly picked up a rock and hid it in my hand with my case so they see me gripping on it, I knew I had to do this if I wanted to get through the Irken security guard who was x-raying all the other Irkens for weapons or something. Just before I was gonna pass by I quickly threw it at one of the Irkens' arm and knew no one noticed. *throws it at the guard and misses and hits him in the head*_

_Irken guard: OW! WATCH IT!*glares daggers at me*_

_Director: Cut! WHAT WAS THAT?! TERRA DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SNEAKING OFF!_

_Terra: *stops tiptoeing away and turns around quickly and have one arm behind me and my other hand scratch behind my head* Sorry , I'm not that good at throwing and my aim has always been off..._

_Director: Then we'll have to do it again and keep doing it until you hit it on the spot._

_Irken Guard: I didn't sign up for this! Why do I have to keep getting hit?!_

_Director: You're a man, suck it up._

_Irken guard: I'm a girl._

_Director and Terra: *blinks and looks at each other than at the guard again*_

_Director (whisper): Did you knew _she_ wasn't a _he_?_

_Terra (whisper): No. I only assumed... you know, by the voice and all..._

_Director: *sighs* Ok, Terra, try to hit the right spot and don't throw to hard, ok?_

_Terra: Yes ma'am_

_\\\86 tries later/_

_Terra: *Tosses it and hit's her arm* Finally! You can cut that part out right?_

_~x~_

_Red: See, told you they liked the lasers._

_Purple: It's always lasers with you. I'm telling you smoke machines*watches as the laser come and braces himself to get hit in the eye but it missed and hit Red* BWHAHAHA! See I told you! *continues waving while the crowd cheers and laughs*_

_Director: *sighs and glares up at the control booth* This is gonna be one long night..._

* * *

_**okay...**_**I think that is LONG ENOUGH for now and my god, this is only the beginning. I like to thank my already fans and the comments i have. Every one counts and can help out with the story later on. And look,there was more dialogue in this one than the last!~**

(here comes the contest like part) I also want some ideas, the reason I didn't start my SIR unit up yet is because i need ideas of both name and animal it should be, detail or not,my friends gave a few ideas like its color should be green and be a boy, another friend said a girl and a different color and name it lily, I decided to hear other peoples' ideas then just my friends. I'm not sure if I should activate it in the next chapter or the one after it. Anyways, thanks again and also, I KNOW im making a sequel and in it will be more of a love triangle but who shall my OC end up with? But we still have a long way to go.

**=^-^= By the way, Smoke machines or lasers?**


	3. New looks, New Ship, Big Trip

chapter 3 new ship,big trip

It was the next day and right now, I'm on the massive, don't ask how I got on here, it's too much explaining and speaking.  
Not just any I can aboard this big ship.

So right now I'm exploring the massive and trying to find the tallest, they should be in the main room, one question though...  
WHERE THE HELL IS IT?!

I'm also dragging my SIR unit-which still have been activated-and still towing my case with the dolls in them.  
My mind began to wonder as I kept my head down and walking. 'I wonder what kind of SIR unit will it be and if so,  
what should I name it and what animal should I make it...'My train of thought was put into a halt as I accidentally bump into god I didn't fall back and I don't think the person did either. I took a step back to see who I bumped into, the person seemed taller than me,I looked up and see that I bumped into tallest Purple!

"M-My bad, my t-tallest..."I stammered over my words as I quickly bowed my head.

"Well watch where your going next time then!" said purple in an annoyed voice. He looked at Red who was hovering next to him,  
"Come on,lets hurry, I'm hungry~"

They floated around me and began leaving.'This is my only chance, it's now or never~' "Good day Tallest pink and Tallest lilac" I said as I began walking away with a dark little smirk.'Hurt there pride,just hope they don't have me killed before I can struck a deal with them.'

They stop in their floating tracks and turned around to face my back. "WHAT DID YOU CALL US?!"they bellowed.

I stop and face them, looking a bit innocent."Sorry, did I say something wrong?" I asked while cocking my head to the side.

"That isn't our names!"said Red, glaring at me with his pink eyes.

"Our names are Red and Purple!" said Purple, also glaring at me.

"OH! my apologies again!"I bowed once more to them."I just assumed that it was well...because of your colors."I pointed out.  
If you watch and compare the first episode to any of the others their colors are completely different, well, purple was a bit lighter than the second look.

They looked a bit surprise then looked at themselves and then one another clothes then each other.

"You know, I could help you."I started now walking to them and trying real hard not to smirk. They looked over at me in question as if saying "how" by their facial.

"Let's talk about it over lunch I'm starving!~" Said Purple while hold his chest plate where I assume is where his stomach might be.

I followed them down some hallways and past god knows how many door to what I see it as, a cafeteria. It kinda looks like any other but only a lot darker looking and high-tech, I sorta like it though. I followed them and ordered a bag of doughnuts while they got this weird treats that look like some sorta animal with pink cream on it...I don't even want to know what it is or what it tastes like. We also got Irken poop soda-never though I'd be drinking this-, I was gonna pay for it but Red said that it would be under them and pretty much got it for me for free, so they just bought me a lunch, good thing, I need to save my money and spend it wisely or else. I followed them to a table which had 3 seats and began eating.

"So what's in it for you,if we decide to let you help 'help us'?" Asked Red as he wiped the cream after eating about three of those things.

"All I want is a room for me to stay in while I'm here and a Voot cruiser for me to travel, there is somewhere I need to go."

"What are you gonna do with our clothing?" Said Purple with his mouth full and got a few chunks comes out and lands on the table. Gross.

"Well, I'm gonna change around the colors to your outfits, to make it different and your paks.'possibly on the eye color too.'

I took a bite into one of my doughnuts and watch them think over what I told them and talk to each other about it. After a few minutes they agreed. They also told me they wanted it done by at least two days, which is more than enough time if you ask me.

After that was over we talked about a few things, I told them my name and that I recently came from the academy and they told me their tales from when they were in it. It was really interesting to say the least.

Each Red was telling a part, Purple kept looking at my eyes-or should I say goggles-and soon blurted out, "why don't you blink or move your eyes?"

Dang it, curse you purple, you just had to ask that, didn't you? Red looked at him then back at me stared a bit as well.

"yeah, why don't you?" he asked a bit suspicious.

"w-well, it's um..." I looked down like im embarrassed but I was trying to think of a quick lie. "I lost a bet. I made a bet and lost,the penalty of it is I lost I wouldn't blink for a certain amount of time." Ok,I think that sounded a bit silly, but it was that or I was a defect as a smeet but if I would have said that I might've been killed or something and I was also thinking later on and to do the hologram version of my Irken so it looks like a disguise and I could move my eyes and blink and it looked WAY more natural.

"Ah, that makes sense. So what was the bet?" asked Red then taking a few more bites out his treat while Purple nearly finished eating his.

"That whether Zim was alive or not after the 'mess' that he had caused. I of course said that he was dead,but after Zim showing up at the assigning...well, you can guess the rest."

We all talked and hanged out a little while longer,ate our snacks and made a few jokes until it was time to rest for the night...I wonder how they would know,the sky still looks the same?

* * *

So now im in my 'room'.The room looks dark and high-tech, but after a little close examination, it just looks like a normal room, you know a bed which was in the back left corner, a desk and it was in the back right corner facing the bed with a lamp on it, a tv hang on the wall across the bed in the middle of the wall on my left and in between the bed and tv was a sofa and a coffee table,a dresser was in the right corner, in the middle of two doors which had to be the closet and bathroom. A few bonus items were in there like cleansing chunk, a few snacks like candy bars, soda, and chips.

I decided to get started on the new design of clothes. Since I was by myself in the room, I decided to take off the goggles and rubbed my eyes. My eyes ache from seeing red for so long. Please let this end soon.

So after possibly two hours I think, I finally think I might know how to use it, it was like the tablets in my world except they already have a hologram of the tallest 3-D images downloaded in it and it also had the colors and paint brushes etc etc like in the paint thingy in the computer you can mess around with. I set my case on my bed right next to me and pulled out the Red and Purple doll and use it as a still.

Took me like a half hour but I already finished so I decided to mess around with other weird and random designs, work on what to make my robot, make a list of all the episodes and the allies and enemies I could make and how, just hope it will work.

* * *

It has been two days and I was right now in main room getting the tablet set with the file i was able to save on it and pulling up the real designs for them.

"Hope you guys like them." I pulled it up and the virtual version slowly spinned around. "The look I made for you tallest Purple is dark purple and light purple. I just darkened out the colors and the pak is a dark purple. For tallest Red your look is completely different, instead of the light red and pink look, it is black and dark red, your pak is black like part of your clothes and I couldn't help but mess with the eyes as well so they would match them. What do you think?"

They looked a bit skeptical about it then they whispered to each other my guess about the outfits.

"We like the outfits." grinned Red while looking at me with a pleased look and half closed eyes.

"Mine looks the same though." complained Purple, crossing his arms and lightly glares at me.

"That may be partly true, but it is darker and since your name is purple,the look you already had been good but I only tweaked it a bit is all, I still think you should give the colors a chance." I said sounding as sweet and innocent as a small child. It looked like he caved in. "Now since you both have seen and liked the look, it is time for you both to finish paying your end of the bargain please." I always try to get straight to the point,the sooner I get my ship, the sooner I can leave and head to earth to start a temporarily new life.

They seemed a bit sad but nodded and told one of the Irken soldiers with a tall, red turtle neck like uniform with green eyes to take me to the docking area for me to get my ship and on my way, to stop at my room to gather my things.

I already had my things gathered and is in the docking and storing my things into my voot cruiser. They also stored snacks and a few cleansing items and I was able to sneak a holographic disguise watch in with the supplies. My Voot kinda looked like Zims' except it isn't red/pink and purple it is actually dark green and sliver with the Irken insignia on its side pods.

I set my case in the trunk, and set my SIR unit next to the seating. After I was sitting in the Voot getting everything activated-I watched The Nightmare Begins so many times it isn't funny-, the Irken wished me luck and bowed to me then left.

I flew out the opening they had for the ships and flew to the front near the windows and looked through and waved at them. I saw Red and Purple near the glass waving back and had some strange look in both their eyes. I couldn't tell what it was so I mentally shrugged and set in the coördinate to earth and set it on auto-pilot.

* * *

After about two-three days of flying pass god knows how many stars and planets, I finally to activate my SIR unit today. I decided to make my SIR unit a girl. I decided a fox but possibly make more costumes in the future if ever needed. I just wonder what color she will be after her personality is made? And the name shall be Ari, I kinda like the name, sounds a bit sweet.

"Well, here goes nothing I guess. SIR unit, activate." My sliver SIR unit with dull gray/black cyan shoulders,chest and antennae turned red and sat up and salute me ready for its first command. "My name is Terra, and your name shall be Ari, do you understand?"

"Yes master, I obey." said Ari with a computer like voice and stopped saluting.

"Ok a few things. One, no master servant thing. I know I know it is part of your program but that will change soon. Two, I'm not Irken nor am I from this universe, I will explain my story later but for now, I'm letting you because I need you and will trust you with my life for now on and to have my back. I want to be your friend." I said laying it all out, I feel silly for saying all this.

"Yes Terra." said Ari then looked at the coördinate.

After a month or so i got to know and bonded with Ari and had Ari download some personality so she isn't a 'mindless' slave to do my every command with no emotions. Soon her personality was downloaded and her color became red to a light purple. Ari is actually a sweet,smart and a bit independent but still unused to the emotions so she can be a bit nervous, but I will show her the ropes and what not.

I already told her my story and what I'm gonna do, she is on board with it and promise not to tell the tallest this and to also not tell Zim and Dib. And once I find a way back to my world,im bringing her with me.

" Uh,hi, I'm terra or invader Ter, anyways, I decided to do a video diary and have Ari record it for me. Ok the reason I'm recording this is well... if I would die, I want people to know who I was and all. I'm a girl from another world who somehow enter the world of Invader Zim, which, in my is a t.v. show. I was celebrating my sweet 16 at invaders con and a portal soon open after weird things started to happen and some mechanical tentacles pulled me through and to Conventia,the convention hall planet. I made a deal with the tallest was able to get a Voot cruiser and was heading to earth, I probably won't update for anytime soon and the times I will update will be during the 'end' of the episodes and explaining what happen and what I changed,hopefully if I make it to the end I will be sent home. Just hope nothing goes wrong as we live through it,who knows how long it will take to make it then. Well until next time I guess."

* * *

Been about 6 months and I FINALLY made it to earth. For traveling so long and my short hair grew out just a bit, it is only a little pass my shoulders and I think I grew an inch or two. And my god, I feel so cramp from the lack of moving and stretching.

"Ari,after we land and find a house,our adventures will begin." I said as we flew down and around in Ohio in the middle of the night and looking for an empty home near the school, or should I say 'Skool' now and very near Zim or Dib.

I actually found one across the street and on the other side of the block from where Dib lives. I swear, I'm dead meat if he sees me now! It was a two-story house with a garage,shed and a few trees in the back yard and a wooden fence around it. The place looks a little unkept,but nothing a little spit and elbow grease can't handle. I quietly land as best I could and had Ari break in the house and go open the lock for the garage and open it so I can park/ hide the cruiser in there.

After we had that settled, I crawled out of the opening and stretched and popped all my bones. "That felt good." I purred.

"Ari, go get the disguise maker ready please." I commanded and she did as she was told. The Voot had pushed it self on its back and a screen appeared as the pods land on the ground ready to become a capsule to make the costume. I chose her to be an orange fox for now. And I swear,she was so cute, with her big purple eyes and fluffy ears and her bushy tail. I couldn't resist but picked her up and squeezed her a bit.

"Let's go meet our new neighbors tomorrow, shall we?"


	4. Skool and a Nano Battle

**HEY EVERYONE!1!1111 I'm back,hoped you all missed me~ Sorry it took me a bit to publish this but I'm pretty sure once you read how much work was on it you'll understand, also I would like to say a few things before you read on: I apologize for not being able to post sooner,I had a LOT of information posted but because I timed out in the account thing,it didn't save it,oh well.I'm so glad you all keep r&r my stories, I feel proud and I'm actually doing something right even though I'm completely messing with the plot line XD anyways, I found online an episode guide to tell the order and if they were a double episode(ex: 17 A 17B) and gonna try to do a double per month so I can keep the episodes with the holidays, so I'll try to get the Halloween episode on the next October-same with the other holiday episodes- and I need 2 favors, if you know the dates, months, whatever of the future episode, please let me know and if I get 3 or more reviews I'll work on the next chapter extremely soon- you'd be surprise how much free time I have, even with school,extended school day, volunteering and the VFW. but yeah, thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: -did I do one in the last chapter?-I do NOT own Invader Zim, only my OC and, I do not own Ari, she belongs to GhostCalumon -who I'm grateful for letting me use her SIR OC-  
**

**Enjoy the story =^-^=  
**

* * *

"Ugh...my back aches." I groaned as I woke up on the lumpy mattress in my new room.

So last night after I got in my new home and unpacked some, I also cleaned the place up since almost the entire place was covered in dust, cob webs or white sheets. I guess someone died and no one picked up their things or they just left it there.

So during most of the night me and Ari had to cleaned most of it up, get the power going as well as some water-as in hook it to someone elses place- and put our food in the cabinets or fridge.

And I found something in my Itouch as I was getting some music on from my playlist, I accidentally hit the video icon and I completely forgot I had bought or download every episode of Invader Zim and a few other shows and movies. "Huh, So I don't have to make the list anymore and now it's gonna be easier to remember the episodes."I said as a smile grew on my face.

Ok so when I had most of the work done it was around 4-4:30 in the morning and we were dead tired, I went to bed which was on the second floor, in the back on the right. The room had a desk, dresser, a rolling chair and a bed.

The other rooms up stairs were a bathroom, two other rooms were now a guest room, maybe I could give one to Ari...and lastly a laundry shoot that goes all the way to the basement where the washer and dryer was at.

The bottom floor had a hall closet, a room which will become a computer/work room. The hallway led to the living room and the kitchen. The kitchen had a door that led to the back yard and a small patio.

I did all my morning rituals, get up and stretch, take a quick shower and change into my Irken uniform. I sucks that I wasn't able to bring any clothing with me, but then again,it might have stayed the same size so I might have been able to wear it.

I went down to the kitchen and went into the cabinet and grabbed a small bag of doughnuts and a can of soda. As I ate and made myself a bagged lunch. They said school food in my world was bad, this is horrific, seriously, would you something like that than what your school serves?

Ari came out of one of the rooms and in her fox disguise."Good morning Ari, how you feeling?" I asked as she grabbed a candy bar and sat the table and began to eat it.

"I am fine today. Aren't you going to the education gathering facility?" she asked while cocking her head to the side.

"You mean skool? Yeah, I do have to sign into the skool, which wouldn't take long, I also need to get other clothing to blend in better. I'll just get some clothes from their good will." I mumbled in thought. I checked the time and it said 8:17, time to head out I guess. "Ari, while im gone I need you to finish cleaning the place up, and stay out of sight as much as possible." Ari went into duty mode and quickly saluted "Yes my mistress." she said as I gathered the last of my things and headed out.

* * *

On my way I found the good will place and got a blue shirt with a heart that has angel wing on the one side and the other a demon wing, and a purple hoodie. I folded the Irken shirt the stuffed it in my bag.I walked all the way to the school which was like 40 minutes and when I made it, I went into the office and filled out my papers and what not. As I worked on them, the woman who works at the front desk eyed me a bit and asked why my parents weren't here to filled them out, so I came up with a common lie and said that they were always traveling and barely ever come home. She seemed to believe it and took the papers I handed her and look at then made a quick call and I heard a raspy old voice screeching on the other end. The woman told me where to go for my classes and pretty much kicked me out of there.

I walked to the class and before I opened the door I closed me eyes and took a deep breath."My nightmare begins." im just hoping it's the good kind of nightmare.I opened the door and walked in and saw that my teacher was . I looked around as I walked to the front of the room.

"Class, I would like to introduce the new hopeless appendage to the student body. Her name is Terra." Said in her raspy old voice as she gestures to me. She continued "Terra, if you have anything to say, say it now, because after this moment, I don't want to hear another sound from you!" she growled as she slithered/floated away and back behind her desk.

I gulped a bit from fear of her. I turned back to look at the class again and looked at both Zim and Dib. Zim seemed to be eyeing me and possibly thinking about who I am and if I should be labeled a threat or not? As for Dib, he seemed to watching Zim and keep glancing back at me.

"Um, hi, it's nice to meet you all, I hope we can all get along for the time being I am here. I'm only here for a short while and soon I will have to move away again." I couldn't really think of anything else to say so I look at .

You can sit there for now, now go!" she screeched as I headed for my new seat. The seat was behind Melvin in the third row from the door and the third seat. It was closer to Dib in the most.

I glanced around and mentally said all my new strange classmates as Bitters been going about the doom lesson. I soon realise that every background character was here but one...Keef. Oh god, please tell this isn't episode 2, _Bestest friend_. That episode was creepy, with the bike thing or the eye thing, oh yes, definitely on the eyes. That sent a chill down my spine.

* * *

The bell rang and signaled for lunch so I gathered my things and left to the cafeteria.

It is now lunch time and I'm in the room and looking on where to sit. The cafeteria had about 20 or so -dirty and greasy-tables and just about all of them were full. The only tables that has a lot of room is the ones on the ends, one occupied by Zim and on the other end was Dib and Gaz.

I decided to sit with the Membrane siblings. Least it will be entertaining and my ear drums won't be bleeding from the screams. I walked over with my bag in my hand, and in front of the table and them. "Is any of the seats taken?" I politely asked.

Dib looked up at me surprised and nodded."Yeah, go ahead." he said a bit shock. Do people in this school really hate him that much? I bet the only reason she sat with him because her brother scares away from the idiots or another and possibly, dark motive that I can't think of...

I sat across from him and Gaz and pulled out a sandwich then began nibbling on it.

"Who are you, and why are you sitting with us?" Gaz asked and opened one of her brown eyes and glared at me and stopped playing her hand-held game.

I just shrugged and took a real bite out of my sandwich and a sip of some juice. "The tables were full and this was one of the 2 that had a lot of room and I remember you from class Dib, by the way, I'm Terra." I explain with a small smile.

"Oh yeah, you're the new girl. Where are you from? Why did you come here? Are you an alien?" Dib kept asking questions with a suspicious look and the voice also had it dripping of suspicion. My guess I didn't show up that much longer after Zim.

I counted off with my fingers "Well, I'm from Virginia, My family always travel so we move around a lot, no clue why we had to move here but oh well and no im not an alien but that would be kinda cool if I was. I sorta into that whole paranormal thing." Besides the 'moving around' and the 'no clue' thing, everything is true, and I use to been into paranormal, I still am at my real age, just not like use to been when I was 10 or younger, my two favorite were aliens and the dead.

After saying that, Dibs' mood changed from suspicious to happy and excited. "Wow, really?! I'm an expert in the paranormal myself!" he practically went on and on about it and I made a comment a few times and we kept switching topics in the para-science for about 15 minutes.

"The one I'm most interested in and curious about has to be slenderman actually."

Dib looked at me weirdly"Who is that?" After that I explained the bits of info about him to Dib and Gaz.

"Wow, even I'm sorta interested in him now." Surprisingly said Gaz as she continued playing game slave. Dib also must have seemed interested cause there was a twinkle/spark in his eyes.

"So about Zim, how can you be sure he is an alien? I mean,i'm not saying I don't believe you,but you kinda do need proof before accusing. For all we know, it could have been a spray paint accident." I said as we continued munching on our lunch.

"Tonight I'm actually gonna sneak in and hopefully get some picture proof that he is an alien, but how am I gonna get in is my problem." mumbled the last part as he looked down in thought at his peas and mashed potatoes.

"You know what, i'll help you out Dib and I think I know how you be able to get in, but you HAVE to trust me with this and do NOT let Zim I helped you ok?" I asked with a smirk on my face and held out my hand.

Dib must have felt overjoyed for me to decide to help and he eagerly shook my hand."Deal."

* * *

So it is recess now **(AN: What? They are in elementary school) **and right now I'm sitting on a bench next to the fence on the side of the play ground in the shade and watching some kids play while I draw and doodle. I'm actually working on a Nny picture from Johnny The Homicidal Maniac comic.

A hand slammed on the wooden table and making jump and a small 'eep' escaping from me. It ended up making mess up on Nny's face. I looked annoyed at the jerk who did that and found out it Zim glaring at me with his hand still on the table. "Who are you filthy earth beast and why were you with the Dib monkey?! Tell me now!"

I swear, you have to be good at poker faces or know how to make a blank face at that if it was directed at you, especially since it was from Zim. But I couldn't keep a straight face after about 4 seconds. I just ended up snickering and look at Zim with a smile that practically says 'I know something you don't'. "You know Zim, I thought you would have recognize me as soon as you saw me, but then again my human disguise is very good."

"What lies are you speaking of, Zim knows nothing of who you are!" Zim yelled, hopping on the table pointing at me. It ended up having a few kids look at us weirdly. Dib been watching, but only the entire time. He probably wanted to come over and fight with Zim, but I had him to sit out on this one if he wanted me to help get him in Zim's house.

"Zim," I started but whispered as I pulled him down sitting next to me with a smirk."It's me, Ter from Conventia, I came to Earth to meet up with you and to watch the down fall of the humans." Once that came out of my mouth, Zim was gaping at me with his snake-like tongue hanging out.

"Uh, surprise..." I said shrugging.

Zim recovered and looked my form up and down with his arms cross, "Your disguise almost had me fooled but it didn't, there are a few parts that could give it away, you should have had me make your ingenious disguise." He really doesn't know that this is my real form and my Irken look was a costume, how...observant. We decided to talk more after school at his home, He gave me his address and told me when to be there.

* * *

It's after school and Dib and Gaz walked with me home, he just found out that I lived near him. Kinda the point of it though. "Bye Dib, bye Gaz, see ya both tonight." I yelled and waved from my front door. Dib smiled and waved back and Gaz just continue walking without her brother.

I enter in the house and closed the door with a sigh and sliding down it a bit. "This is gonna be a bit tricky, even for an invader fan." I glanced up and saw Ari in front of me and in her disguise staring at me. "So...anything happen while I was gone?"

"The tallest just called and is still on transmission, waiting for your report."

"WHAT?!" Ok, that, I didn't see coming. I quickly dashed down to the garage and into the cruiser and saw the monitor on and the transmission. After 20 minutes of talking to the tallest what has happened so far and not telling some this and that parts, I finally was able to end the transmission. Sadly, they took y only small break to relax cause now, I have to head off to Zim's base.

* * *

I decided to leave Ari at home this time. After a short walk, I was in front of Zim's house. His yard was scattered with lawn gnomes, a blow fish, a flamingo, and a flag the says _I love Earth. _The house was green with one crooked window on each side of the door and one right above it, right above the outside frame of it I could see the lines on it where the roof splits in half and that keeps the cruiser_. _And the dish was, from where im standing, on the right side of the roof. I slowly walked up to the door, knowing the gnomes watching my every move. Gives me the chills actually. I knocked on the door and Gir was the one to answer it, and he too was in disguise.

"Gir! I've missed you so much!" I said, practically tackling Gir into a hug.

Before could even make an answer, a loud voice called from the back. "Gir, who is at the door?" said Zim, appearing from there and stopped the door way to the living room and stared at me.

I cleared my throat from embarrassment and put Gir down and walked in, closing the door. We sat on the couch and started explaining the entire story after turning into my Irken form. Zim was telling me some of his work. Minutes before I came here, he was working on the laser weasel experiment. Those poor creatures and why is he making weasels have laser power...some things are better left unsaid..

It was getting a bit late and left to get something to munch on for I left I made sure the window was open and had Gir to come with me to show me where to go. I ended up getting a frozen pizza and two chocolate bubble gum shakes. On my way to the Membrane manor, I text Dib -it goes to his video watch since he doesn't have a phone- about the plan has started and to follow the green dog.

Dib must have already left and went right past me or something because the only ones here is me and Gaz. We decided to play one of her zombie pig video games and talk about some cool games or cheats.

An hour passed and Dib finally came running back in. That one small moment costed me my life...Gaz won and I got a game over."So, any luck Dib?"

"Yeah I got the space boy without his disguise on. I'm gonna make a copy of this real quick." Dib told me as he took off his mask and started to head upstairs to his room.

"Ugh, why do you even hang out with him, you know he is a total weirdo, right?" asked Gaz as she turned off her console and took out her GS1 and continuing it.

"Yeah, I know, but I like weird and how I see it, I won't be bored when I'm around him or Zim."

"Whatever." Gaz got up and walked into the kitchen, possibly to get something to eat for dinner. Speaking of which, I should go too. I'll say my byes and head back, thank the triforce goddesses that I live very close from here. I made my way up and walk to the far room on the left and knocked on the door. I heard Dib say come in and once I entered, I saw Dib in his normal clothes again and is busy on the computer.

"Hey Dib, I gotta go, it's starting to get late, I don't want to keep Ari waiting. See ya tomorrow."

"Alright, goodnight Terra. Bye the way, here." He held out a disk out to me. "I want you to hold onto the original copy."

Wow! he trusts me that _much?! _I was practically speechless. I made sure not to show my surprised expression, I kept a calm demeanor as I took the disk and smiled.

I made it home, made dinner and split it with Ari, told her what happen the rest of the day and she told me what she done and found out today.

* * *

It was the next day and lunch time, I once again brought a bag lunch and sat with Dib and Gaz today and they had a school lunch. "Zim wasn't in class today." Dib told Gaz.

"He might be skipping for the day." I suggested,sadly knowing where Zim really is and where he is about to go.

"Maybe he's sick." suggested Gaz, not really caring and playing her video game.

"Yeah, sick with fear! Once these picture get out, he won't be able to hide any longer. I'm gonna send them to _Mysterious Mysteries_ then the world will know." said Dib, pausing to eat a spoon full of peas,which surprisingly looks edible for once. "Maybe he might let me host the show, my own episode!"

"I'm only 13 levels away from beating this game, so either you let me beat my game or make it where you wish I was never born." Gaz threatened then continue her game.

After hearing that, I scooted to the other end of the table and continue eating my food.

* * *

So later on that day, after school, it was nighttime and right now me and Dib was in the kitchen and Gaz was in the living room. I was making a bowl of popcorn for _Mysterious Mysteries, _Dib was working on the envelope to send the copy in. I took the bowl out into the living room and sat on the other end of the couch.

Not that long later Dib came running in and hopped over the couch and sat right in between us, and snatched a few pieces of popcorn just as the opening came on.

I held back a snicker at the part of them showing the letter with the address on it, because of the background was the wall paper in the pilot episode of the original Invader Zim show and the 'eep' sound the alien was making as it waved behind the envelope was the same squeal sound Zim made in that episode.

Then _it_ start. Dib started to move his arms weirdly. I heard him whisper a 'what the' It looked like a noodle the way it moved."You remember the whole bugging me thing, you're doing it again. Gaz said as she try to keep out of her brothers touch.

"I'm not doing this Gaz, I don't have control over my arms." then both of his hands had a hold of the envelope and ripped it open and drop the disk.

"I'm letting you live this time only because I'm getting through this last level." with that being said, she got up and left to the kitchen with her (squinting) eyes glued to the screen.

"But Gaz." Dib called after her. By now, I already set the popcorn down on the table and was standing and watched Dib moved his arms a little more before grabbing the disk in his hand. The screen did a bit of static before Zim appeared on it.

"Hello Dib."

"What the?! Zim?! What are you doing in my t.v.?!"

"I'm not inside your t.v. I'm transmitting from _inside you body!_Spooky, yes? At this moment I'm inside a microscopic submersible somewhere in your disgusting belly, attach to your arm-control nerve."

"Arm-control nerve?"

"Yes. Arm-control nerve."

"Inside my belly?"

"_Yes!_" Ok,now he is starting to sound aggravate to keep repeating himself over what he just said.

"Humans don't have arm-control nerve."

"Do not question me, I control your arms!" Zim grunted as he move the lever he was hold, making Dibs' arms go crazy.

"We don't understand, how did you get inside of Dib?" finally chiming in,and already knowing how.

"A funny story begins this afternoon in the cafeteria..."

_-flash back-_

_Zim was in the microscopic submersible in the peas, waiting for Dib to eat him._

_"he might be skipping for the day."_

_"Maybe he's sick."_

_"Yeah, sick with fear! Once these pictures get out, he won't be able to hide any longer. I'm gonna send them to Mysterious Mysteries and then the world will know."_

_Zim and a spoonful of peas was lifted into Dibs mouth. Zim should be a bit lucky he wasn't crushed, no matter how small he was._

_-flash back finish-_

It did a zoom out from where Zim was to the outside Dib. "Now down to business." He made Dib crush the disk in his hand.

"No!" yelled Dib at his action as Zim laughing at his success of destroying the disk.

"You think I would send the original, did you? Only _I _know where the original is." Bad move Dib. Bad move.

"ha ha ha ha_ ha_! You idiotic human. I'll just go to your brain and delete the knowledge of where you hid the master disk. And for an added bonus, I might as well make your entire brain...not smart...no more." Said Zim, finding it a bit hard find the right words.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Dib, which made me winced at that. 'Thanks Dib, I'll be having a hard time hearing from my left ear for a while.'

Zim laughed as he let go of the nerve and left to get his way to the brain. Now that Dib have control of his body, he dropped the crush disk, hopped up from his seat, grabbed me and started dragging me down to the basement, where his father, is. 'First time meeting him...maybe I should talk to him about my problem I'm left standing in...'

We made it down there seeing working on some sort of tech. The entire place was filled with them! I couldn't even tell you the names of them,not even I'm that good. "Dad. Dad, I need your help!" cried Dib.

"The world needs my help son." as he turned and posed with both hands on his hips.

"Do you still have that microscopic nano ship you were working on?"

"Of course." as he pulled it out of his lab jacket, where his chest is. Man, I really wanna see his face! "The controls are over there, why you need this son and girl I've never met?"

"There is an alien in my _guts _and he want to destroy my brains!"

He looked at me, my guess asking if his son was serious and if I had anything to do about it. "Actually, what he means is um...we are doing an extra credit work in science and we want to record the footage of what the body of a kid looks like, so we were hoping to borrow it. By the way, I'm terra, friends of your kids. It's very nice to meet you sir." I had my hand out to him and he gladly shook.

"I'm finally glad my son found a normal companion to be with instead of into all that para-science. Well, run along then." Said as he turn around and continued his work. Dib grabbed the controls and made his way back up with me in tow.

We sat back in our seats again, the controls already on. It's kinda weird how it looks like controls for a video game. The camera was aiming at Dib. He shook the bag into his now open mouth and swallowed the very tiny nano ship/robot. "We're coming for you Zim." As Dib flew it and stopped when he saw qa small Irken flag planted on him. "What?1 Oh no you don't! and flew all around after the trail which would lead him to Zim.

"With Dib a drooling moron, there's nothing to stop me! not even...Drool!" gloated Zim. Hope he knows we can still see/hear him on the t.v.

"I'm right behind you Zim." said Dib, showing on the side monitor in Zims' sub, with a cocky smirk and his eyes half closed.

Zim gasped and looked a little nervous and started to take some embasic maneuvers. As I watched Dib and Zim fly, I almost didn't notice Gaz came walking out and passing the couch and notices the computer controls. "Hey what game is that?" Gaz asked, finally taking an interest in what her brother is doing.

"This is no game, this is my life!"

"Yeah, it looks pretty cool, but it still looks like a game." Gaz said, making me move to get a better view. She SO doesn't get by that is really his life.

"_You can't beat me Dib, my piloting skills are unmatched._" said Zim, transmitting back.

"Is that Zim? Is this an online game?"

"Gaz, please, I'm trying to concentrate." hushed Dib as he looked MEGA focus.

I waved to get Gazs' attention, when she looked up, I nodded and mouthed _it is an online game, Dib is new on it. _She nodded and continue to watch her brother play.

"Lets see..." Dib looked at the weapons he could use and used the claw thing which once shot, Zim had an alarm go off telling him he was about to get hit. It did hit him but it only knocked him off course a bit before Zim gain control once more.

"I been flying ships since before you were born sad little earth monkey!" Zim taunted. Then soon started to laugh and scraped against Dibs' spleen. Ooh that HAD to hurt.

"AAAHHHHH! My spleen!" Dib screamed as he released the controls and held his gut.

"Now I'm in your trachea Dib, your brain is so close, I could smell it." We watched on the t.v. as Zim spoke to us. Well except for Gaz who thought it was just some random show or something.I kinda wonder what a brain smells like.

"Can I play?" Gaz asked, sounding a bit excited.

"Wait a minute, he is in my trachea."

"Wait a minute...Dib, get ready to grab on the edge piece above your lung."

"What?" Dib looked at me weirdly.

"No time to explain, just do it!" I yelled eyes closed.

Dib just did what he was told, also seemed a little shock that I yelled at him. "Get away from my brain Zim!"

Zim kept flying higher until he was in the mouth.

"Dib, Deep breath! Now!"

This time he didn't ask or give a look, he just complied and took a deep breath which made Zim to try to hold in to the tongue but failed and end up falling back, crashing into the nano ship and going into the right lung since the left closed before they fell in.

"Enough already! Time for some doom!" And Zim transformed his ship into a nano bot while he laughed manically.

Dib was messing with the controls, trying to do a transformation too but do it.

"Quarter, circle, back." Gaz spoke.

"The transformation move, it's always Quarter, circle back." Gaz explained with her eyes opened. This got to be the most kindest moment EVER has Gaz spoke to Dib.

Dib punched in the code and the screen said 'transformation initiated' "Oh. Hey, look at that." said Dib sounding surprised.

What. Were. The odds.

"When you die, can I play?" asked Gaz, causing us both to gasp.

Both ships were flying waiting for one of the to make the first move, and as always, it was Zim to do so. He pushed both levers and did his battle cry. Dib didn't know the controls yet so he was waving and kicking at nothing while Zim punched him into himself.

"Come on Dib! Let me play, I can beat him." Gaz was determined to fight.

"No way, he is in my organs, not yours." as he tries to control the nano bot.

"NO WAIT! AH! QUIT IT! I DON'T KNOW THE CONTROLS YET!" he screamed, randomly mashing and punch all the buttons. The armor level kept going back between 42 and 33 every time Zim punched the machine.

Gaz just rolled at his eyes and put her hands on her hips at her stubborn brother.

Zim kicked Dib away and at the veins(?) of his arm-control nerve. "This is kinda sad Dib, I will put an end to this now." He pressed one of the buttons on the lever that shot a needle and it his the arm-control nerve, causing to render the useless. And then flew off to the brain again.

Dib let go of the controls and his arms fell to his sides. "ARMS! LIKE! NOODLES!" Dib screamed as his arms sickly like a noodle.

Gaz seized this opportunity and pushed Dib out-of-the-way and on me. I helped him back into a sitting position next to Gaz to watch. "It's my turn." She said with her eyes wide open, already know every control and letting her gamer and competitive side take over.

She got the bot up and flew him straight up, right after Zim. Zim finally flew up and made it to the brain where many nerves were at. Zim flew to the top and pressed a few buttons. "Now lets see where you're keeping the location to the disk Dib. The monitor in front of him showed him. He flew to a spot and shot a ray come out of the robots' hands at the spot."There."

"He's in my head! Knowledge...losing...brain..poop."

Zim finished deleting the knowledge where the disk was and began is evil laughter yet again!

"I can't remember where the file is Terra! He did it! He made me forget!"

"Quiet Dib!" commanded Gaz.

Zim powered enough of the ray to possibly blow up the entire brain. "now to unleash stupidity on your brain." He locked onto the center of Dib's brain. From this day forth, you not be a threat to me any-" He paused, seeing the robot back and heading towards him. "Ah the human doesn't know when to quit. I'll finish off the rest of you once I dealt with your junky...junk thing." He did a yell and cancelled the laser attack and went to fight Gaz. Yet another bad move to make.

Gaz flew down and punch Zim in the chest and sent him flying back and into a nerve and sent out a shock to the brain, also causing a good amount of damage to Zim. Zim fell on the brain, as soon as he looked up, Gaz kicked him up and away then punched him off. The wall of Dibs' head bounced him right back to Gaz and she kicked him back down into the brain which causing massive pain to Dib.

On the outside of the battle, I was trying to hold Dib down and his body kept shaking from the signals and hits to the head and brain, we ended up on the floor, me holding down his arms and me sitting crossed leg on his chest, wait for him not to spaz attack. I swear he owes me if I ended up with hearing aids or going deaf.

Best way of saying it between Gaz and Zim, Gaz was pwning Zim. He's not even trying!" Gaz complained. After one kick she try to do a punch and it ended up going between two cords of the robot. It did that open and close claw things like 3 times. Since her hand was stuck in it, she threw Zim away.

Dib on the other hand had finally calmed down and I was setting him back on the couch. He started to drool though, luckily it didn't hit me.

Gaz did the final blow. She put one hand on the brain and did a spin and spinned so hard plus a kick to Zims' robot head, it went flying and screamed the entire way down.

The screen said Enemy Destroyed. Dib just watched in disbelief while I just watched with a knowing smile playing in my lips. This beats the cartoon any day. Gaz flew the ship down back to the arm-control nerve and shot the needle with a ray of her own. That cause Dibs' arms to do a few windmills before he gain control over them. Gaz entered her initials into the computer before walking off. Dib laughed happily over having control of his arms and hands again while Gaz yelled out to us, "That game was stupid!" I don't think we should tell her it was really happening.

Zim on the screen,which by the way had some static problems, he looked seriously beaten up. He had bruises, a black eye and the inside of the ship looked like in even worse shape than he did. "Now for my finishing move!" Dib said darkly with a dark grin and had his hands over his stomach and I can hear it make a gurgling sound. Ew.

Dib walked off to the bathroom. "Wait Terra what's going on?!"

"Best way of saying it, Dib is gonna pee you out...see you on Monday Zim, good luck, you'll most definitely need it." I said as I can hear Dib undoing his belt and zipper, then and Zim yelling, "NNNNOOOOO" as he was being flushed.

* * *

So later that night, I told the membranes goodbye for the night and see them later. Once I got home I called for Ari. When she came out of the living room, she wasn't wearing her disguise. "Ari, it's time for a video diary, come on.

"Hey everyone, entry 2 so far. So I went to skool for 2 days and I'm already friends with Dib and Gaz, allies with Zim and Gir. That's right, I told them it was me from Conventia and they were happy to hear. So anyways I just went through the third episode, Nano Zim. I entirely skipped the second episode, Bestest friend...yeah in day one or two of school I did not really see Keef. Eh, he'll be ok and back soon. So I was the one who did the window thing and gave Gir the chocolate bubble gum and helped Dib get the pictures, which surprises me is before I left on that night, he gave me the original copy! Can you believe that?! But sadly, I can't tell him that, but he will get more opportunities and chances. And when Dib was freaking out when the battle was happening in his head, I had to hold him down and all...which was a little awkward for me considering "'m 16 and he is what 12? I don't know and it's getting late. I just about sum it all up and hope to post another after the next 'episode'.

* * *

**Oh My Goddesss...that was crazy long...WHOA! OVER 6000 WORDS?!hope that makes up for not being able to post up anything recently. Some you notices how I don't post anything within the month or so, it would usually be around this long. Well, better get going. bye all and hope you'll do me those 2 favors up top!**


	5. Parent Teacher Night

**Ok, so I'm happy to say thank you to my reviewers and to everyone who has read my stories, in my last chapter, on its first day post I had 50 people read it, no joke, I teared up. And let's face it, I'm not the best and if wasn't for all of you I probably given up on it after maybe the 2nd chapters, but I won't even though I have a very long way to go. The reason I didn't post anything in November was because it was the anniversary of my father's death-he died the day before thanksgiving, the holiday is now dead to me- and it's still in the house I live in today. Well and anyways on with the show and I don't own Invader Zim or technically Ari. Enjoy~**

**P.S. I have a little favor to ask you all, i made a poll for my IZ story it's sequel, you guys should check it out because the poll will affect this and the next story.  
**

* * *

parent teacher night

So it's Wednesday and we all are in class again. I had to get a new seat since Keef came back Monday, as well as Zim. And trust me, Zim looked exhausted and tired. I wonder if he knew he could've played hooky or something. Anyways, I'm now even _farther _from the two. I'm sitting in the very back in the corner, next to old kid. The kid(?) looks like my grand-dad, grandpa Joe. I'm zoning out and just looking out the window at the play ground with squirrels and birds are, a dog sniffing some tree and waiting under a different tree near the edge of the playground on the outside was my fox, Ari. I decided to let her have some more freedom as long as she blends in and doesn't cause mayhem. Ms. Bitters had written 'The Big Bang' on the board and been going on and on where we are and where random stuff was, was nothing, no duh ya old prune.

"And you Mary, right where your head is, before the big bang, there was nothing there!" She said raising her voice on the last word. "And outside where that squirrel is, there was nothing!" that time, she screeched.

I noticed the bored look on Zim's face, waiting for the last bell to ring. "And under your chairs, there was nothing!" Man, she won't give up on this, will she? Zim gripped the edges of his desk watching the clock more intensely as go on with 'nothing was there where the fox-least she noticed my pet- is.' The minute and second-hand stopped moving, and if I remember right, this is where they do that bug scene, **GROSS!** Zim was leaning over the desk and it looked like he could see inside the clock, waiting for the bug to get killed so we can all leave.

The bug must've been squashed because the clock started moving again and the bell went off signalling it's the end of the day. After hearing it go off Zim sighed in relief. Everyone was starting to pack up, well except Zim, but what said next caused him to stop.

"Don't forget tonight is parent teacher night, everyone is required to bring their parents to the cafeteria."

Zim stopped one foot in air from his marching at the door then walked back."I never agreed to this parent teacher night!" Zim complained.

"Yes you did." said Bitters, getting close to Zim and trying to give a dark look...well an even darker look than usual.

"No! you lie! YOU LIE!" Zim screeched and starts clawing at nothing. I sighed at this. Funny on t.v. but in real life, you get that 'I still wonder why I'm hanging with him' kind of feeling. But hey, what can I say, he can't make life boring.

Ms. Bitters growled at him then slithered/ floated to her desk and opened one of her drawer to pull out a disk that came from the video camera in the top corner of the ceiling.

I walked up closer and stopped near Dib's desk as he packed some of his things and glares at Zim.

Ms. Bitters insert the disk into a purple computer tower that was on her desk along with a matching screen, mouse and keyboard...SINCE WHEN WAS THAT THERE?! The board moved down revealing a giant screen and had a bunch of static till it showed Zim sitting in his seat, feet up on the desk looking even border than before and was trying to balance a pencil on his upper lip.

"Zim, are you gonna bring your parents to parent teacher night?" asked Ms. Bitters in the video.

Said Zim moving the pencil off his lip and said,"Yeah, sure whatever." not really paying any attention to what he agreed to...

The screen ended and the board moved back up again. Zim looked up and noticed the camera as it zoomed in and out at him. "Why would you tape that?" asked Zim, and I admit, I agree with Zim on this one.

"Putting up a lot of fight for as simple as parent teacher night, Zim." Said Dib as he finished packing his books in his bag, and again I wonder...WHERE THE HECK DOES THESE THINGS COME FROM?! Since when did Dib have a bag? Besides me, I don't think anyone else really did. "I bet he doesn't even know what parents are?" Dib asked, thinking he got Zim there. I elbowed him in the side and gave him a small stink eye for that one.

"Of course I do..." Zim said sounding far off, going through a flash back about how he was born, how any Irken child is born.

It's actually sad if you ask me, since they have no parents, but only mixed of random DNA of other Irkens and are separated into different groups and already being force to fight for universal domination and for survival.

Zim was so deep into his flashback that he hopped and hugged . When Zim got out of that and realize what he did, at the same time, the teacher growled/ hissed at him and did that floating thing and got out of his grip and Zim landed back on his feet.

"You _will_ be here tonight, Zim, you _ and _your parents." Once bitters said that, Zim walked away. "And I expect to see you here to help out with tonight Terra." She hissed at me.

Quick explanation, A little later after Zim agreed to come, Ms. bitters asked if I was gonna bring mine but I told her my parents are so busy they pretty much never come to school events like the one that was coming up. I also told her if she wants, I could still come and help out, which she reluctantly agreed to.

"Yeah, see you _and_ your parents tonight, Zim." Dib practically rubbed in.

Zim stopped at the door, back still facing the three of us. "Yes, oh I will bring my parents and they shall be they greatest, most parental parents _ever!" _he said or in Zim's case, screamed and it almost sounded like a dark threat, then he left with me trailing behind.

* * *

So I had some time to kill and decided to get Ari and bring her with me to Zim's house to 'help' with his parent problem. I motioned for Ari to follow and to stayed quiet because it looked like Zim was deep in thought and he kept turning his head at different directions, kept doing that until he tripped for a stray puppy and fell with a Oof!" I helped Zim up but we both looked up when we heard screaming coming ahead of us and saw Robo-mom on the blonde door-to-door make up sales-woman, and violently brushing her teeth.

"Ah! Ari, stopped the robot parent, now!" I shouted and pointed to the scene. It made me feel like I was a _Pokémon Trainer. _Ari's purple eyes glowed red and ran straight to them and jumped and pushed with her might, knocking the robot back and off the woman who crawled up and dashed away, with Gir chasing after her, trying to stop her to get some makeup. Yeah, you're welcome lady! Ari followed Gir, probably making sure he doesn't cause too much trouble.**  
**

We walked in and Robo-parents slide to the side, letting us through. The Robo-dad said, "Welcome home son." to the door and move backwards and into the back wall, causing me to flinch at the crash and body hole it caused. His whole body was in static.

The Robo-mom then came up to us with a big bag of flour and asked, "Would you two like some dinner?" she actually did, sorta, kinda, sounded motherly, in a robotic way and then she dump the bag on us. Zim looked shocked and I just cough twice.

"What am I gonna do?!" Zim asked as he wiped the flour off of himself "I only have a few hours before this parent teacher thing." Zim continued while walking in front of the couch and two spider legs came out and lift him on to the seat. I wiped all mine off and sat next to him and listened. The parent decoys aren't ready for that kind of service, their interactive are too limited." Zim finished as we watch the mom robot kept stabbing the dad robot with a spoon.

"It's too bad you can't teach them to behave and blend in." I said leaning back on the couch.

"Hmmm, unless...Gir!"Zim called "Ari!" I called as well. Gir just jump, appeared and was wearing red lipstick, light blue eye shadow, blush and black mascara. Right after he appeared, so did Ari, but she was actually holding all the makeup they must have taken from the lady."Gir did the 'Yes Sir' thing while Ari did 'Yes Mistress' to me."Gir, Terra, we have to program the parents to learn human social behavior if are to join me _parent teacher night." _Zim explained and practically spit out on his last words.

"Yes Sir, right away." Gir saluted.

* * *

I had Ari go to the library and get a tape on human social behavior. Yeah, this world practically has everything, now if I can only find one clean bathroom... I clean the make up off of Gir while Zim, with his disguise already off, finished strapping in the robots in front of a bunch of monitors and had random shows and commercials playing. WE had to drag them down into the lab to some part I don't even know at this point. I had to handle the mom while Zim handled the father.

Ari just came back and is out of her disguise and holds out the tape for Zim. Once Gir was clean he ran in front of them and pointing them out saying, "This is my favorite show, wait, no this is my favorite show, look it's my favorite show." I swear he sounded like a little kid. Me and Zim watched the commercial about the guy hurting his back, twitching some like a bug who is about to die and then the words '**ASPIRIN**'appeared. Both me and Zim just shook our heads, man I sometimes feel embarrassed just to be the same species as these people. Gir looked at the other t.v. and the angry monkey show came on. He hugged the t.v., "I love this show."

"No Gir, the robot parents must learn proper behavior from this video program." Zim explained very clearly to Gir while holding the tape which said:

**P**roper  
**E**arth  
**P**arenting

Gir just blinked at it and Zim put the tape VCR which is on its side and all the monitors was playing the same thing, just like the screens you would see at a _Walmart_ or something. Gir, cuddled down, getting comfortable on a giant cord behind him. I had to bite my bottom lip from squealing and then picked up Ari and carried her as I began following Zim."Make sure they watch the entire video Gir, the fate of our mission depends on it!" Zim called out while marching with his hands behind his back. After we left the room and entered the elevator, the door closed automatically.

* * *

I mentally sighed. I didn't have to watch the episode to remember this one, Gir wakes up, I forgot how but he does and changes the t.v.'s. This won't be good at all. Zim decided to break the silence as we headed up, "So what happens at this parent teacher thing?"

"Pretty much the parent or parents meet the teacher and they talk finding out how they behave, who is the teacher, what they are learning, how well they work and to socialize with other parents. That's about it." I explained.

Zim nodded, understanding the 'valuable' information. The door opened and we walked out, Ari hopped out of my arms and went to put on her disguise once more. "Well, I better go, I still need to help prepare the cafeteria for the night,I'll see you there Zim." With that said, me and Ari left.

How I got there...well, lets just say it was a scream and that I finally got over my fear of giant roller coasters. I hopped off of Ari and she sped off, disappearing without a trace. Once I went in, I help make punch, set out some food and snacks, and helped move away the tables.

* * *

**A/N: Thought this was a perfect time/spot to put this in, if you haven't read the bolds on the top/ bottom, make sure that you do, continue on...**

* * *

Later that night, many people showed, heck I even bumped into the Membranes. Well, Dib and Gaz went over to me with a floating monitor on it. "Hey guys, Glad to see guys made it."

"Hey Terra, glad to see your still here, you remember our dad right?" Dib asked as he motioned to the screen.

"Yep, hello professor, nice to see you again, and let me guess, your too busy with an important experiment that you couldn't leave so you are transmitting from your lab across town, am I correct?" I asked with one of those closed eyes and bright smile, but I feel on the inside I'm doing a dark smirk like I knew it and know more than I show.

"Your correct, such a bright girl you are, maybe there might be hope for my son yet." he said while looking at the screen a bit and looking away, messing with some test tubes. Wait did he just say...

"Hey Gaz, I think I see your teacher over there." I pointed at the bubbly, happy teacher, . Gaz just groaned just by mentioning him. "You know Gaz, the sooner you get it over with, the sooner you could leave."

"_Fine._" Gaz said, crossing her arm and kicking some dirt up, pouting.

"Talk to you guys later I guess." I said as I started filling up cups with fruit punch and setting them on the table. Dib nodded and they walked away with monitor right in tow. I sighed and watch them leave. I love them to death, Zim, Dib, Gaz, Gir, Ari, all of them, but I really loved my home and my family and I really do miss them. Right now, I feel jealous, sad and lonely just by looking at any of the random background characters' families. I felt my eyes water but I blinked them away and put on a fake smile and passed out cups to some of the kids and their parents.

The next thing I knew I heard professor membrane yelling, "You got the mixture all wrong!" and a big explosion coming from the other side of town, seen through the windows. I gasped at shock and quickly texted Ari:

_Ari, go to where the explosion was and help the scientist and to put out the fires._

_Yes, mistress._

I sighed in relief at that one and looked at the door and saw Zim walking along with his Robo-parents. He glanced around nervously, he saw me and once he did, he then put on a confident face and walked to . He cleared his voice, getting her attention than introducing them to her. Bad part, the Robo-mom was lean forward and turned like that until she was bending backward and Robo-dad did another static shock over his body. "I must have punch now!" I heard yell and ran off to my side.

"Things seemed to be turning out alright for once, maybe this mission might end up being a success." I commented to Zim while handing him a cup.

"Yes, as always, Zim is the greatest and nothing ever goes wrong when does something." he gloated. "But just in case..." then he started watching the robots like a hawk.

Dib saw Zim near me and decided to introduce his father to him. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, he begins walking over with a dark, knowing smile, you know the one. "Red alert Zim, Dib is coming over, along with a monitor that's being transmitted by his father, a scientist, better think of something and quick." I hissed to him in a whisper.

"Hello Zim." said Dib calmly as I handed him and Gaz a doughnut.

"Dib." Zim said back, acknowledging his enemies presence.

"Dad, this someone I wanted you to meet. This is Zim, you know, the _alien_." Dib introduce, giving away Zim identity, fortunately, alien has more than one meaning on earth.

"And what country is the little green boy is from?" **(A/N: I can explain that to you if asked)**Professor asked, rubbing his lab coat collar where his chin is supposed to be. I snickered at that.

"Yes, yes, that's fascinating." said Zim a little to fast and dashed off, smart plan Zim. Although he did come back with a grin on his face and hit the bottom of the cup and having the punch splash in Dibs face. Gaz laughed while I swallowed down my smirk and laugh. Zim ran right off again and I handed Dib a napkin. With a thanks, he cleaned himself off. I did find one bright side about this right now, he smells like fruit.

* * *

Zim's Robo-parents stopped in front of a couple and talked to them about their kid, I believe his name is Billy... I know his older brother is in my class, maybe Billy is in Gaz's. Zim went to Billy himself, he was asking what's going on and the pouting boy is upset because his mom keeps talking about him, he should be lucky, there are some people who despises their own or don't even have any parent's anymore.

The robots were doing fine with the other parents, his mom even showed some picture of him in their chat but that caused Billy to start crying and ran off. And yet his parents don't even notice. I saw the man grab a plate full of cookies, which his wife made and offered it to the Robo-dad. "Oh no..." I whispered, if you seen this episode at least 2 or 3 times you should know what happens next. The robot ate it, kinda reminded me of a nutcracker chewing and when it went down his body, his body began to shake and he held his stomach area as if he was sick. It caused both parents to look at him funny. The robo-mom asked him it was... and he answered looking up, "Yep, diarrheaaaaaaaa..." the Robo-dad dragged the A of the word and made it sound creepy, causing everyone around them to look at him.

"I have just the thing for that!" shouted the female bot and then she tossed a cup of punch right at him, and somehow made where he crashed in to the wall behind him, causing static to go off again. Robo-mom faced the woman and asked, "who _does_ your hair?" and started violently poking her in the face, causing her to scream and freak out.

People were gasping and watching in shock, that was my cue to go. Quickly I dashed over to Zim, "Zim, you need to do something, now!" I hissed at him. I looked back at the two woman to see that the Robo-mom caused her to back up onto the table was violently poking her.

Zim walked up behind to her and said, "Mom I_ think_ we should go home now."

It did got the robot to stop but she turned around and towered over Zim and said, "You don't tell me what to do young man, you go to your room." With that said, she picked him up and dropped him into the bowl of punch I worked on. Not. Cool.

She did some weird finger pose thing like she was about to fight but instead it was to poke, and rolled away on her wheeled feet. Zim hopped out of the bowl, now soaked in juice. Dib saw this as the best chance to get his revenge and dump a cup punch I had out earlier on him. When Zim turned around and faced them, Dib had the cup behind his back, looking away and Gaz was standing next to him snickering at that. Zim flipped his wig hair and was about to possibly insult Dib but a crashing sound was being made and he had to run off to find out what's going on.

He stood right next to me watching his Robot father keep running into the same wall and spot over and over again. came over and asked, "Hey, is your dad feeling well?"

"Yes, he is perfectly fine." Zim answered quickly, but might have jinxed him because the static finally gotten so bad that it went up and around his body and his left arm shot right off and right in front of the three of us. That caused to scream like a little girl and freak out. I looked behind and saw Dib laughing at this and smiling and pointing at this, but the people were already staring.

"N-nothing to worry about, my dad lost his arm in the, the war!" Zim lied quickly. This is gonna end soon, and it will _not_ be pretty.

The Robo-dad heard Zim's lie all the way from the wall he was sitting up against and screamed out, "That was my squeezing arm. They took my squeezing arm! WHY DID HAVE TO TAKE MY SQUEEZING ARM! AAAAHHHH! He moved from the wall to a couple of feet in front of where he was and right now he was on his hands and knees, head bowed down.

There was ANOTHER scream and we all could hear Billy yelling, "Quit poking my moms' head!" We both turned around and saw that the Robo-mom continue to poke the poor innocent woman again. I quickly grabbed the arm that shot off as Zim grabbed his father and started to drag him. I had to help him out...oh what did he do...he screamed and freaked out about something that cause his parent's craziness to stop and took him home.

The mothers were on the other side of the room and causing another scene. "Look mom, we really have to go now please, _please_! Zim practically begged the robot.

She quickly stopped and turned around with her hands on her hips, and the woman ran off eyes covered, crying from both pain and fear, "Aw, honey, your upset."

"Yes!" he spoke quickly, "And I want to go home!" he hissed at her.

She was bent over and reminded me of those animatronics you see at Chuck-E-Cheese, "I know what will cheer you up." As she said that the father stood up and flicked his arm causing me to fall onto my back on the ground and moved over next to the Robo-mom. Both were smiling and did that Scottish tap dance thing. I admit it was really good though.

Dib went over and helped me up, then he yelled and point at the robots, no one was watching them after the woman left, so when a few turned around to see what's going on now, some stranger with the hurt woman yelled, "Can't you see she's in severe poking trauma?!" the people looked right back at her.

I had to quickly think and then it hit me, the Aspirin commercial! that's it! Moving quickly as I could I whispered Zim to do the spine thing and moved back some. "Uh, mom, Dad, I think I broken my spine! My Spine!" He had his hand under the PAK and bent back and screeched. Once that was done, he bent back, forward again and panted from all this. Heck he even had that cool snake tongue out.

"Aw, honey, I think it's time to take you home." Said the mother and had her arms out. The look Zim had been so precious I could've died from that. She picked him up and Zim looked smugly at Dib then looked down to where a source of humming was coming from and the Robo-parents legs opened up and became jets. They flew towards the window, breaking and flew up and left to head back to the base once more.

"Let me guess, no one besides us saw that, right?" Dib asked, right next to me.

"Yep." I said, slowly moving from Dib.

He was so mad, it was his biggest proof that he isn't human and no one seemed to notice all that much, and threw his cup of punch on the ground. Some guy yelled out from the crowd, "Hey! that kid throwing punch!" Everyone looked at Dib and there was a lot of gasps from just that. SERIOUSLY PEOPLE, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Somewhere near the front a black slithering form came out and went in front of Dib and turned into and she was growling and giving a dark glare at him for that.

* * *

Dib's punishment was to take my place and clean up the cafeteria. And trust me it was a lot of work because of Zim's robots. He had to also pay for the damages apparently. Now _that_ was so not fair. To be nice and so we can go home quicker, I helped Dib clean up and his father is handling all the payments right now. I paused during the sweeping with a push broom and picked up the Robo-dads' arm. 'That's right, Zim didn't have time to grab it and I forgot to give it to him during all the commotion.' I thought and quickly shoved it through a belt loop for now and help finishing up. "Thanks again for helping me out Terra, you really do look out for me." Dib said, pausing from picking up the garbage.

"No problem, plus this was originally my job and all and it wouldn't be fair for you to handle all of this. Let's hurry and get this done with, I'm ready to hit the hay at home." I said and finished up the last of the sweeping.  
Dib agreed and we finished the last of the work, put away the supplies and left.

We had to go separate ways so I could quickly drop the arm off at Zims. Once finally reaching there, I knocked on the door and waited for him or Gir to answer. Zim answered the door and pulled me in and closed the door. I saw sitting on the couch was Gir and Ari, least she is ok and having fun now. "Hey Zim, I think you forgot something." I said, pulling the arm off the loop and gave it to him.

"Thank you Terra, you are a most valuable Conrad." He complemented. "I'll head down to the base and start repairing the Robo-parents, I wish you a good night." With that said he went to the trash can in the kitchen and went right down.

"Come on Ari, we have to go home and do another video again." I said heading to the door.

Ari nodded and got up. She turned to Gir and said her goodnight and Gir began to cry and say good night to the both of us, I said mine and we both left.

* * *

We were back home and in my room getting things ready for another video.

"Hey guys, Third entry so far. What happened this time was well, hectic again. Today was Parent Teacher Night and Zim had to bring in his robot parents and Gir messed up by waking up and decided to watch one of the random shows on the many t.v.'s and all the information went right into the Robo-parents heads. They destroyed a pretty good amount of the cafeteria and the Robo-mom manage to traumatized a parent."

"I had to go but since it is just me and Ari I had to make up a lie saying that my parents are so busy that they never really showed up at these kind of events, but I needed to go so I volunteered to help out there. But as I was there and seeing all the kids with their parents..."I stopped, feeling my eyes watered up some and tears went down my face. I had to continue though, "It made me think of my family and how much I miss them. I love this world, I really do but I love and miss my family. Soon I'm gonna talk to professor Membrane and spill the beans. I remember it took him months to build P.E.G. even with the help of the other scientist, so I'm gonna ask for his help and asked to keep quiet about this and to only him to work on it. Wish us luck, and hope to another one is up soon."

* * *

**OMG I almost cried at the parent thing and the ending. But one thing did put me into tears:**

**2 days ago- *checks my Story traffic stats for IZ story* Oh..My...Goddess*begins crying* I HAVE OVER 500 VIEWS! That's right people, right now it 511 views and I'm so happy.  
**

**Well this is my gift for my fellow fans and I wish you happy holidays/christmas/ Kwanzaa/ Hanukkah everyone and a happy new years. Don't forget the IZ poll, btw what's your Zodiac animal?  
**


	6. AN: Poll Note

**Hey guys, mewterra13 here, right now I just want to cry-in tears of joy I mean!- Right now at this very second **

**I had 742 readers check out my story and more keeps reading per day!-I'll seriously be busting out in water **

**works when I'm at 1000- anyways, the reason I posted this cuz about my Poll For the sequel-which I think **

**about everyday since I started this story- about having a love interest for Terra,i'll be keeping this up until I **

**closed the poll and the won't be a little later in the sequel so we got quite the amount of time. If you go to my **

**profile, right above the bio, you should see it, if it isn't there let me know. And the polls could affect the **

**story ;). Thanks everyone, keep reading and happy new years everyone! And yes we are all dead because of **

**12/21/12, how does it feel being dead and are you a zombie?**


	7. Watcher of Doom

**HEY EVERYONE, thank you to all my readers, right now I'm FINALLY OVER 1000 and steadily growing!i MEAN IT THANK YOU ALL!I already busted out into tears... My apologies, I did have a poll but I never put it on my profile so you guys couldn't take, it's there now, so pretty please choose soon, just click my name and it should be on my profile thingy. I don't IZ or Ari, enjoy the story.**

* * *

"BWHAHAHAHA!" I busted out, I am currently watching Invader Zim on my Itouch, and it was the _Planet Jackers_ and was taking notes on each episode that I could do to help or try to change and the moments I should keep my eye out for. As the part where the bigger planet jacker and Zim was about to face off the second time, it died...my Itouch just died right there on me. "Oh come on! Hate when it does that." I grumbled, leaning up, putting it on the charger and getting up off the lumpy bed. I sighed and looked around. The walls had a couple of big stains, several holes that was made by critters that sneaked into the walls. The third night I stayed here, after the _Nano Zim_ thing and the video diary thing, I saw a raccoon crawled through one of the holes. Thank god for Ari for else I would've been mauled, get rabies, and some pretty bad scars.

After that incident, Ari had to go into the walls and kicked out a couple of squirrels, a family of raccoons and gently took out the chipmunks, and my goddess, they were the cutest thing ever! The whole house is still in pretty bad shape and we didn't have that much money left, I guess I'll have to get a job, maybe I could babysit some of the little kids around here and do that 1 lie about having a disease that makes it where I look younger than I already do. "Just need to bear it a little longer, just until _The Wettening _episode happens and destroys the place, we'll end up with a new home and new furniture. But the episode is like 4 or 5 away and who knows how many days till comes.

I had sent Ari out to gather some supplies she could use to help hold the house together a little longer. I sighed, "If it weren't for Ari I would have been killed or something long ago. I owe her so much." There was also one more thought that has never stop running through my head, if I do find a way to go back to my world and home, should I leave her here or bring her with me? If I leave her here, won't she deactivate or work for Zim or worse, go back to the tallest and they check her memory before they probably permanently deactivate her, not only will she be gone but I would endanger me, my family and friends, my whole world and the universe...

I shook those thought out of my head, like Red and Purple do that, speaking of which, I think I should go talk to them. I haven't spoken to them since the _Nano Zim_ episode. I went to my garage and into my dark green and silver cruiser. I turned on my disguiser before contacting the tallest.

"Ter reporting in, my tallest." I spoke while saluting and smiling.

"Nice to see you again Ter, good to know you are alive, Zim hasn't caused any damage has he?" Asked Red smiling but once brought up the smallest Irken he gave a look of disgust.

"No he hasn't my tallest, nor has he to the inhabitants of this planet. But I should admit that's its amusing watching this all in the front row." I said, giggling a bit.

"When are you gonna come back here, you'll have a better chance living than down there." commented Purple.

That was mean of him to say, true Zim can cause damage to himself and the people around him unintentionally but I truly think Zim can do it. He has more determination than almost anyone I have known or met. The only other person who could match him would be Dib. "My tallest, I'm sorry but I disagree with that, I really think Zim can do it, I see the flame in his eye of devotion and determination about this and is very loyal and wants to prove to the both of you that he could do anything that life will throw at him until his last breath. I never seen nor met anyone who is that devoted to anything my entire life." I said, unconsciously slamming my hand on my case where the dolls were and it popped open enough to see a few of them.

"Hey, what are those?" asked purple, ignored my small speech.

"They look like dolls, and I think I see one that looks like an Irken..."

I quickly shoved them back in and slammed it closed and held it close, even after I had it locked. "Um, those were my uh...hobby! Yes, I make puppets, those are my newer ones, just never put their strings on is all heh heh..."I explained awkwardly. 'Come on, they are completely stupid, please fall for it!' I thought harshly in my head.

They both gasped and looked at each other and silently communicating then looked back at me and gasped at the same time, "your into puppets too?!"

Hooked, lined, and stinker. "Uh, yeah as a hobby, I like them when they are made to look like the real alien. I find it cute to have a mini toy version of yourself."

"Then why didn't you make one of yourself?" questioned Purple.

"I uh..."crap! Oh why did I had to hit the case?!"Um...you see... I tried once but it uh...didn't turn out well...no matter how many times I tried." I explained while stumbling over most of my words.

"Sounds understandable. You can see better detail in others than yourself." Said Red.

"Exactly!" I a while we soon started having random topic chatter. It lasted quite a while until they had to go. When the line was disconnected, I sighed in relief and leaned back some on the seat of the cruiser. Several things been buzzing in my mind and I just wanted a distraction from it. Everytime I space out or think to long on my situation I'm in, I think about how am I suppose to tell Zim and Dib about who and what I am and how they would react. Would they hate me? Would they use me and my knowledge? Would Zim want to try to build a machine that will go to my world and try to take over it? I also been thinking that I should talk to first and talk to him...I'll try to talk to him tomorrow.

I heard the front door open and small pitter patter of steps coming over. Ari opened the door to the garage and moved next to me, still in her costume. "Mistress, I just saw Zim and his Sir walking out in a different disguise and said this as they were leaving: "Be alert Gir, on this planet we are _surrounded_ by danger and _madness_!" "Oooh, I like madness.".Ari stopped her recording.

"Thank you Ari, let's hurry and change disguises, we're gonna have a day in the city, and play a game of ninja." I said smirking.

* * *

"There he is." I said, pointing at Zim. We just finally found them and not that long later Zim stopped walking and turned to Gir. We were across the street from them and can see them through the passing cars and people. It's surprisingly easy to spot a green old man with a green dog. I looked at my cute _brown_ _bunny_. I was wearing a long black hair wig that reached to my stomach, a black hoodie with the hood up and couple of locks coming out while the rest tucked in the hood, round rimmed glasses, purple, blue and black shirt with rose patterns on it and looks like they are blooming, dark jeans, and lastly a pair of red and black running shoes. I looked like a child punk nerd while walking her pet rabbit. "Ari, can you hear them from here over the noise?"

"Yes, do you wish to me on speaker for you to hear them?" she asked looking me with her light purple eyes.

"Yes but I have a better idea and not get stares or anything." I said with a smile and picked her up and held her in my arms and pulled out my itouch and head phones and just took the head phones out then handed her the end as I put my ear buds in.

She understood what I'm doing and put it in her fur in her chest and then the ears moved as if they were real, and I soon caught the conversation of Zim screaming at Gir for leaving the guidance chip at home.

"DOP! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" screamed Zim, asking about why it was left home.

"To make room for the cupcake." with that said, Gir unzip some of his disguised on his head and open the top of it and a cupcake popped out. than he began to munch at it and licked up the crumbs in it.

"You...How could you so this? You left us stranded in the middle of enemy territory, surrounded by _humans." _Scolded Zim, when he glanced back at Gir, he saw him looking sad and had tears welling up in his eyes and started to cry.

Sighing, Zim continued, "I can see that you understand your mistake Gir and me being angry won't get us no closer of getting home. I will just have to use innate invader survivor skills to get us out of here." as began to walk a bit to the corner which he was at and began digging in it. "See Gir, the almighty tallest has not place their trust in me at least."

Gir continued to cry while looking at the cupcake wrapper he was holding, "I miss you cupcake..." and wiped some of his tears away. And I couldn't help but go awww at that...

Zim popped out, holding a couple of pieces of metal, then explained his plan on what he was doing, "I will use these pieces of scrap metal to fashion a compass, using the earth magnetic field against it." as he folded the piece then held his back turn to us and not that long later turn back with the other piece, shaped like an arrow in the middle. "Now _witness_ the power of my compass." As he moved it some near Gir and it stuck right to him. Apparently, what ever metal Gir was, is attracted to the type of metal that Zim's compass was made of. Zim looked shock/ surprise at that.

Best. troll'd face. ever.

"Aw, it likes me." Said Gir, not understanding why it stuck to him but was probably thinking it was hugging him.

"Perhaps a compass is not the best tool for this situation." spoke Zim as he grabbed it and through it away as a rat ran by them. EW! Then he leaned on the trash can, thinking the next thing he can use to help.

"Well why don't we ask the information human for help?" asked Gir, having one of his moment to shine in the light of brilliance-ness.

"I will _NOT _stoop as to low to ask the _humans _for help. You speak non-sense Gir, we help ourselves." Said Zim as the bus was about to pass them, but some random guy was able to get the bus to stop and back up.

The bus backed up slowly and Gir read each word that was on the side of the city bus, "What. About. The. bus?"

Zim looked at him, surprised and turned around to see it stop in front of them and doors open. "Excellent Gir! We will use their methods of transportation to beat this revolting city." And went right in with Gir climbing in right behind him.

All I could hear next was static. "I'm sorry Terra, but the transportation has too much noise and voices and is too compact to hear the right conversation. I've failed you and we are about to lose them." Said Ari, looking down ashamed.

I slight shook her, getting her attention, "You have limitations, we all do, and you haven't failed me if your limited, and besides, I wouldn't worry about losing them _just_ yet." We glanced over to hear and 'Oof' and bus driving off, leaving a bit of smoke and dust in its tracks. And on the ground was Zim and Gir.

"FINE! I DON'T NEED YOUR BUS!" Screamed Zim and shaking his fist at the Bus. "I will use the power of the sun to find my way."

The last part we were able to hear again. But from hearing that, I sighed at this which caused Ari to look at me, "What is it Terra?" she wondered and cocked her head to the side.

"Zim is gonna watch the sun to see where it moves, it can work but if you star at the sun for too long, you can go blind and since Zim is wearing contacts, it will burn into his eyes. The sun thing is affective, you know, finding out where it sets, I tried it before. Anyways you glanced at the sun or at least in its area, once so you look away from it for a few minutes or so and when you look back at the sun, you can notice it moved from last time." I explained. **(N/A: it's true, i done that a couple of times)**

Ari nodded, understanding how it works then glanced back Zim which I did as well only to see his contact eyes now burning into his eyes and boiling a bit. He said something but we couldn't hear then yelled out, "I"M BLIND!" and started running and screaming around in a couple of circles, and Gir joined him, and ending up scaring away some people passing by...wait, isn't that Marry from class?

"I swear, that _really_ got to hurt..." I said hitting the button on the street crossing and waiting for us to go over there.

"They booby trap their sun somehow!" yelled Zim until he reached the wall of the building and turned around and slid down it, sitting in the partly shade, with Gir following his league. "A minor set back Gir, we'll be back home as soon as _the skin grows back on my eyeballs_." Zim explained while crying from the pain and stinging and leaned his head down and going to sleep already.

I was gonna start walking but I remembered one big crucial thing at this part. I looked up at the sign on the building above them and saw '**Z?**' and any fan of this show or JTHM knows what that meant... it was Nny's signature mark or picture on his shirt. I quickly pulled out a disposable camera I got when we were looking for them, and took a picture of it. I swear I could hear the angel choir as I teared up at that sign. Anyways, shaking that off, I stuffed the camera back in my pocket and walked over where Zim was and crouched down in front of him.

"Zim? Are you awake?" I whispered. No response. I waved a hand in front of him for a couple of seconds before realizing he is blind and that won't work. By now Gir notices us and must have found out it was us because he gave me a big hug before hugging Ari. "Hey Ari, can you explain something to me?" I asked glancing at the two, seeing Gir messing with her ears. She hopped over, and sat next to me like a rabbit or a dog.

"What is it Terra?" she asked. I'm sorta glad she now getting use to call me by my name instead of master or mistress.

"Irken don't really need to sleep, they can go days on end and not feel exhausted, I know that much, but why is Zim sleeping then?" I pondered as I poke Zim in the shoulder to see if is awake.

"Irken has this special ability, they can grow back or have their body healed way more faster than any human can. Slumber for an Irken is known to be one of most quickest way to heal, and with also doing that it recharges their strength and energy. Because Irken are a war driven race, and after having many testing in the past for making their kind a superior being, they found out how to have that ability. What kind of army would the Irken be if they are as fragile as a human or worse?" she explained and even though the last part did sound hurtful, it was sadly true, some humans are as fragile as paper, personality or otherwise.

I nodded in understanding. Now that I think about it, I remember reading a Invader Zim romance and having a similar explanation like this. "So Zim is gonna be here for a while then. Lets go window shopping or see a movie. There's a theater right there." I pointed out, it was a block away.

Ari nodded and hugged Gir again and we left for the movie. We watched a movie called *_Pigs in Space_.

* * *

When we came back it was nearly sunset and we still have half a large bucket filled with popcorn. On the way back to the pair I paused remembering from earlier about the tuna thing..."Ari, trust me on this, hear is some money, go to the closest store that sells tuna and buy enough that could fill the fuel tank for a Sir's jets. Once you got some, quickly as possible, come to Zim and Gir, I'll be there waiting." I commanded.

"_Yes, my mistress!_" with that being said -in servant mode I might add-, she disappeared faster than Mimi did.

I went back to Zim and Gir and sat to Zim. I watched him and had one of my fangirl gazes and no it isn't the rabit-O-M-G-it's-Zim kind of gaze. More along the lines of I'm-in-love-with-you kind of gaze.I took a quick note, seeing his closed and now actually looks like he is sleeping peacefully. I took a quick glance over Zim to see Gir is a sleep next to Zim, dreaming and rolling a bit, making him even more cuter. I blushed thinking this could be a good chance to steal a kiss, even on the cheek would make me go nuts! Then it hit me, what Jenny was talking to me about on the way here, about the kiss and she said something about remembering your very first kiss, which caused my already flushed face become the same color of a pure red rose. Hey! you would too if you were gonna kiss one of your very favorite of all time cartoon character! I took a quick and quiet breath, calming my nerves, moving in front of him. Slowly inched near Zim, hoping not to wake him or Gir. I lifted his head a bit from under his chin and moved near his cheek. The only thing I could hear was my loud heart beat, pulsing in my ears. I closed my eyes and just went for the kill, only more gently so he wouldn't wake up or anything.

Instead of feeling a flat and possibly soft warm cheeks, I feel...something else... Opening my eyes, I realized my mistake! I accidentally kissing Zim on the lips right now! I quickly moved back and setting his chin down like how it was before.

"Terra, I have return with the supplies you requested."

That caused me to flinch and jump at the same time. Craning my neck to see Ari next to me as well as a brown bag fill with some cans. "T-thanks, now go to that corner and wait for me to call you over. I need to give these to Gir. When we say goodbye to him, put a small tracking device on him." I spoke while taking the bag from her and giving her the can. Ari did a curt nod with her purple eyes turning red for a moment and did as she was told.

I moved over to Gir and went down on both my knees, "Gir," I nudged, "Gir wake up, I have a gift for you." I quietly said. Gir finally opened his eyes and glanced at me.

He must've been in glee because he then to do a squeal, "Yay~Your back and you made Ari become a bag, me next, me next!"

That deserved an eye roll, "No Gir, she didn't turn into a bag. But what's in the is actually a gift for you, it's Tuna." I pulled out a can and gave it to him. It's my way of saying thanks for getting rid of that bee hive for us from this morning." sadly it's true, it was hanging near the back door and I had to be careful going through there. When Gir came over to play, he saw me with a rake and the neighbors hose. That robot has no brain but he does have a big heart.

"Thank you...I loved you." He had tears welling up and gave me a big hug again and began eating the tunas.

"I wouldn't eat those all at once, you should save them for later." I said getting up and leaning on the wall, watching him. He paused and kinda looked like he was thinking and his head popped right up as if he had an idea. He sat the edge of the side-walk and removed the disguise part on his leg and he fuel began draining from the bottom of it and down the drain. Once that was done he began opening the rest of the cans and fill the rest of the tuna in there for safe keeping. When he finished, I gathered all the empty cans and put it back in the bag and put it in the trash can. "Sorry Gir, but I need to go. Come Ari." Not even 5 seconds and she was at my side once more-still holding the popcorn-. Gir went over and gave her a hug, in which she returned and she put the tracking device on his tail. They let go and me and Ari left only hide near the corner once more.

* * *

Zim began waking up around 9 and blink and rubbed to clear his vision. "GIR! I CAN SEE! I CAN SEE! Now we can figure out to escape this filthy place." Said Zim. Gir was back to sleep once more and seemed to be having another dream once more. He even did a cute little raspberry.

Some guy was passing them and he probably noticed them there all day and when he passed Zim he told him, "Get a job ya bum." Dude, Zim is _no_ bum. But what he told Zim, gave him an idea.

"That's it!" He said out loud, standing and waking up Gir, "If we can find a job we can have money," He said holding up his fingers, in a way to explain it in a step sort of way, "With this _money_, we can ride _the bus_." and pointed at the bus sign and now did a full on glare at the sign, "I'M gonna beat you city, YOU WON'T MAKE A FOOL OF THIS IRKEN INVADER!"

* * *

The park wasn't far from where we were. What I always thought was awesome about parks in the city, is street performers. They do things from sing and dancing to playing some instruments to magic trick and to having the freakiest of animals or having an insane amount of bugs that you wouldn't even dare to hold let a lone have it all over you body and/or your face. And right now Zim and Gir are doing some dancing to get some money. Well... Gir is, Zim looks like he is more than he is dancing. He used his hat for the money holder. And I'm sorta surprised that no one noticed that a little green man with pure black hair has a white beard. I was carrying Ari in my arms. I moved her closer ad whispered in her fake ear,"Ari, listen closely, there is gonna be a person that will look how Zim is disguised, he'll drop some money off for in his hat. When he does, we need to follow him. He robbed a bank and if we can capture him and bring him to the police, we could get a reward."

She gave another nod and saw her eyes glow red a bit before going back to normal. I scanned around and saw some random people, Zita -of course she was there, she does have a crush on Zim after all-, heck I even see the background-ish character of the director-sadly I don't remember his name- and of Jhonen Vasquez. Soon the guy finally show, actually on my right. He dropped the money in the hat and left way he came. I paused, thinking if I should follow or not, I decided yes because of the tracker on Gir.

* * *

I followed him to a darker part of the city, and more abandoned. The guy went down an alley, still not noticing our presence."Ari," I whispered, "Go block his way out on the other side, I got this side." She nodded and quickly hopped onto the building and went back and forth between the two, kinda like bouncing a bouncy ball in a hall way, being bounced from side to side. I moved into place and had my arms crossed and had my head down, using the hood to block the upper part of my face.

"What the, where the heck did you come from?" he questioned Ari. "Oh, it's stupid rodent."

"Hey!," I yelled which made me jump a foot or so and then he spun around and faced me. "Heh, well unless you don't want you and your rabbit to taste my blade," Which he actually pulled out a very big and sharp knife. The heck, since when is Invader Zim?! "You'll fork over all your money and move along." he demanded, slowly advancing towards me.

I was a little nervous but I didn't show it, you should always keep calm in the face of danger. "Ari...attack."

"What? Is your little bunny gonna bi-AAAHHH" He yelled, getting a cut by a red laser. He spun around to see Ari standing on her hind legs and the top part of her disguise is off and a laser was sticking out. "W-w-what is that thing?! Who are you two?!" he kept questioning, dropping his knife and slowly backing up my way.

Ari jumped and took off her disguise in a show off way. Then a lot of weapons came out ; missiles, lasers, and giant saws. Being distracted by that, I grabbed some semi hard blunt object by my feet and whack him on the back of his head, knocking him out. "Nice job Ari. please give some rope and then we can leave."

* * *

It took a while but we made it back to the bank and it was tough pushing them all away and carrying the money he still had and making sure the small man doesn't run off. "Officer Pambery, officer Pambery! Are you still here?" I called, passing the crossing tape with Ari on my back again.

"Who are you kid, and how did you catch the thief?!" he exclaimed, "Men, takes the guys off her hands, move now!" the officer ordered.

They did as they were told to do and while they were taking care of him, I handed the money back to him. 'Here you go, hope there is a reward for catching him." I said in a very clear tone and the biggest hint you think you can give to a human that are known to be stupid here.

"Yeah, sure, you'll get a check later, miss..."

"Terra, miss Terra B. Mackenzie. " I introduced and stuck my hand out.

"I'm officer Pambery, nice to meet ya Terra, where are your parents, you didn't come here by yourself did ya?" he'd asked sounding concerned. I find it sorta odd, I mean look at the type of person who is asking me.

"Uh, no,my bunny came with me." saying that, Ari poke her head up and bent it to the side a little, making it even more cute.

"Aw, that's sweet." He reached to pet her head but she hid it back in my back. "But seriously, where are your parents?"

I sighed, "They aren't here, they are on some business trip and had to leave me alone, nothing I can't handle, the only thing I just need them to do is pay for the bills and give money for food...Hey officer Pambery, do you think you can do me two favors, p;lease?" I asked and added a small beg.

* * *

So me and Ari were sitting in the back seat of his car while I was giving him directions to where I live and told him my reason I was in the city by 'myself', -leaving out a few details- I told I was keeping a close eye on a friend and I last saw him got in a cab and headed off in some directions. I looked down at my tracker Ari secretly slipped and pressed a button, turning it on and it made a beeping sound. "He actually just sent me an address on where he is na dis asking him for some help."

"So, that's your other favor then, give your friend who was his first time in the city, got lost, and couldn't get out without doing all these other things and now is stuck somewhere a 'little' away from here? Do I have that right?"

"Yes, I was hoping I could call a cab and pick him up and since I helped you out and gave back all the stolen money, that you could pay for the meter for us? Please?"

Pambery sighed but continued looking straight at the road, "Yeah yeah, sure kid."

I smiled and continued giving him directions until we were in front of Zim's house.

* * *

After maybe 4 or 5 hours of waiting and just about falling asleep, a cab finally pulled in and Zim and Gir hopped out of the back and Zim wasn't looking happy. The officer had already left and gave me to checks, one for the reward nd the other is for the meter. Zim watched me pay for and waved to the man. When he was out of sight, I pulled off the hood, wig and then glasses. "So how was your day Zim?" I asked in a happy yet tired way. I smirked seeing him giving me that whole shock look from before. We all went inside and after a bit, Zim let me stay the night and sleep on the couch.

* * *

_Bloopers part-1_

_ I took a quick and quiet breath, calming my nerves, moving in front of him. Slowly inched near Zim, hoping not to wake him or Gir. I lifted his head a bit from under his chin and moved near his cheek. I was a little hesitant and before I moved any closer, Zim opened his eyes and put his hand behind my head, giving me a full on kiss which surprised me and Gir who was fake sleeping and now had his head up from shock._

_"Cut!" yelled the director._

_When Zim let go I had a mega blush on my face and did a small squeal from that. "Zim, that wasn't in the script, you were supposed to be 'sleeping'."_

_"She's right Zim, everyone take 5." called the director and a bell going off saying we can stop recording._

_Dib came running right up and pulled me behind him, "Show or not, I hate your alien guts, you better not being doing any of that again." threaten Dib._

_Zim smirked and put his hands behind his back and crossed his legs. "Your just upset that I was told to give her her first kiss in the show, Dib-stink." taunted Zim._

_Dib blushed and his hands bawled into fists, "That's not it, and besides, later I'm gonna have just as much of chance to kiss as you do."_

_They both went back and forth at this while I just sighed and went to get some food. I passed a few people and some Irken, and yes that included the tallest._

_I grabbed two chocolate doughnuts and went to the director. "Hey Mr. Director man, was it true about what Dib is saying, on the kissing him in the future episodes and all?"_

_"Yeah, fans eat that sort of thing up. Now I need to go and break up that fight before they start tearing clothes and delay us again. You have 2 more minutes to finish that and be ready."_

_"Yes sir."_

* * *

_Bloopers part-2_

_I was hiding at the corner with Ari watching Zim explain his plan about how to get money and how to get out of the city and then we had to stop and do it at a different angle so we can see Zim 'glaring at the bus stop sign'._

_"I'M gonna beat you city, YOU WON'T MAKE A FOOL OF THIS IRKEN INVADER!"_

_"CUT! ZIM" called the director, "You forgot your gloves...again, for the 3rd time." which caused all of us to groan._

_"I got this one, you guys just get ready to do it one more time." I said, I kept spare gloves in my jacket after the second episode, during back stage, Zim and Dib fought each other and ruined his clothes as well. I got up and gave Zim the spare and went back into my spot ready to do the scene...again. Wish us luck everyone._

* * *

**So there you go everyone, there are my very long yet enjoyable chapter. I still can't believe in 2 days that you all made it pass 1000 behind my back, oh well but yay! And thank you who ever finally took my poll! hope to from you soon and if you want me to do more bloopers, leave a comment and give me an idea on what to put in the next one. Thanks and bye all!~~~**


	8. Sleepover War and the Big Secret Part 1

**Hey everyone, I decided to post 2 in one month (or at least try this time) -especially since I'm not getting a lot of viewers compared to the last several months- and I know Walk of Doom wasn't the most 'exciting' episode I guess but I hope this will make it up. This isn't an episode chapter, I had an epiphany one night, so enjoy. Also, I been getting a few reviews of the same question, if I'm going to do the episodes and movie that was never aired in the IZ series, I MIGHT do it. If they actually will air it like they promise or if I can find it online that is good enough to know what I'm doing then I will but not the movie, that part (or something like that) will be in the sequel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or Ari.**

* * *

The next morning, Ari woken me an hour and a half early, we left to get ready for today. We got home in a matter of minutes. I decided to change-up my style, I dressed in a dark and light red big stripped shirt and light blue jeans. I'm swap the boots to dark blue running shoes, lastly, I did decide to wear a matching head band. I went into the kitchen and had a cup of juice and pulled out a few doughnuts. Ari was in there, but with her disguise off. "Ari, do you think we should tell Zim about my situation?"

"In all respect, you shouldn't tell him." Ari said, giving her most honest opinion.

"Why, if you don't mind me asking."

"Do you really think Zim can take it that your human, from another dimension and that you know everything about this world and the future, if I was Zim, I would take you down to my lab and scan your brain on everything knowledgable about this world."

That caused me to shudder, imagining it happening. "Good point, what about Dib?" I pondered as I sat down.

"Between the two, a bit more wiser choice but still no."

"Ooookkk, why is Dib a wiser choice yet no?" Now that had me even more curious.

"He wouldn't go AS much as Zim but he would still be very curious on your world, life, the future of the world and might end up telling it to that show he is into. But from what I gathered up, he would slip up the information or gloat about it to Zim." she explained again.

"Yeah, guess your right, hey I better go, best not be late. See you when I get home Ari." I said as I got up and kissed the top of her metal head. She looked up at me slightly shocked. I smiled at her and left.

* * *

'Hmmm, they couldn't help but I think I know one person I could ask, but how am I gonna ask him, he's always busy or there is people near by so I need a smarter approach to this...' "Hmmm" I hummed out loud, spacing a bit.

"Terra! Wait up" called someone, breaking my train of thought.

"Huh?" I stopped and turned, seeing Dib jogging over with Gaz trailing behind, she just isn't hurrying over. "Morning guys, what's up?"

"I saw you and thought we all walk together this morning." answered Dib.

When Gaz caught up with us we all started for school once more. Gaz was telling me about the latest games she got and Dib told me some information he has on The Slender Man, apparently he does 'exist' here as well. Who knew?

"ZIM!" Gasped Dib as he gave the said alien a dark glare when they saw each other walking up to the school.

"Dib-stink! I should have known the smelly-smell is from your ginormous head." Zim insulted(?).

"And I should have known it was you with that horrible disguise of yours, Alien!"

Me and Gaz sighed and continued on as those two were going back and forth. They are cool -heck it was even a dream of mine to meet _them_ and at first on the inside, I thought I was gonna faint in by just meeting them-especially when you see what they do when the show doesn't catch it but after being here on earth for TWO MONTHS NOW, it gets a smig boring -that, or I'm getting use to this-. I find it the best time to relax and get ready for the next adventure. So me and Gaz were hanging out at the stony railing. "Hey Terra, since my idiot brother is dealing with Zim, I can finally ask you in peace, I'm was wondering do you want to sleepover at my house this Friday?"

I glanced over at Gaz in surprised. Gaz, GAZ asked me! To go to a sleepover, like I miss up on a chance on this one. "Yeah, sure, sounds like fun. So what are you gonna do about your brother, gonna lock him in a closet?" I joked but it looks like I just gave her an idea. "Gaz, I know the look, please don't."

"_Fine. _When you finish packing just come right over." She agreed. The bell rang and we both separated and went into the crummy school to our crummy class, with my old bag of a teacher of goes on about death and the universe's doom and her carefree teacher who goes on about the joy of life. Now which teacher is worse?

* * *

The week really went by and Zim haven't really showed up on Thursday and Friday -again- so class was pretty quiet and you don't feel the thick atmosphere. And for the last few days, I tried something new and different that no Invader fan really would do, I sat with the other kids during lunch time and played with them during recess. Shocker, right? They actually aren't that bad and I made a lot of friends. After a few minutes with them, they found out I'm not all that weird and they want to hang out more, heck I even had 4 email swaps. I'm for once am getting popular, even though most of them are idiots.

But getting back to business, I know who I can tell and help me get home and keep it on the down low, but he still would be asking questions and what not, so no surprise there. Dib haven't figured out nor does he know about the sleepover and I bet he'll be surprised. And there one thing I'm wondering, in one episode where Gaz was the taster of pig and had to et nothing but hotdogs, when she woke up after the spell, she was pissed off at Dib for entering her room, so am I staying in the living room or in her room?

_Rrrriiiinnnnggg!_ There goes the final bell and I am outta here! I decided to follow some of the students out through the window. Hey don't judge me, you would too at school, just glad we're on the first floor. I waited at the edge of the side-walk of the school for the siblings. Dib was the first to show and not that far behind was Gaz.

"Hey Dib, hey Gaz, what's up?" I asked as we began to stroll down the street. Dib just shrug, as if saying it was alright and Gaz just grunted as she pull out her infamous Game Slave. On the way there, I saw Gir running around chasing some squirrels up a few trees and then him falling face first and then getting up with arms full of acorns and not that far after him is 3 squirrels chasing him. Important lesson: Never steal a squirrels nuts. And even that lesson almost made me bust out. And yes Dib saw that and got a couple of pictures.

Dib gasped at it "Zim's dog-thing is stealing nuts, it must be part of Zim's new plan! Terra, let's go!" and had my arm almost pulled out, having to run and since I didn't see that coming, I almost fell on my face.

"D-Dib, calm down, stop!" I called, diggin' my heels in the pavement and trying to gain my balance.

Dib stopped and turn to face me like **I** was the crazy one."What, why, we're gonna let him get away!"

"Let him. That little guy is harmless and stupid, he can barely follow the simplest command without doing something stupid or messing up. I watched him for a while, he is probably gonna eat them or something. The only thing he is doing wrong is getting some squirrels angry for jacking their food."

Dib let out a breath and let me go. We continued walking and went our separate ways. "Bye guys, see ya later." And then I dashed off home to Ari.

Since Zim thinks of us as allies, he recognize our bio-signatures and the house won't attack us, so we used that as a part of our advantage. Ari left a few mini cameras before we left that morning and if Zim starting to act up, the mini camera's sent off a private signal to Ari. When I got home, I found her curled up on the couch, no disguise on and is asleep. That caused me to pause in my sprint. I smiled at that scene and went to my room and grabbed my blanket, went down and gently covered her in it. 'Since she is down, nothing must have happened, so I was right after all, now time to pack.' I turned on the ball of my heel and tip-toed to my room. I quickly finished the last of my homework, I already had it started during class when Bitter's was going over one of the wars...what kind of subject does she teach?!

The other day I went to the Good Will and picked up a bag, a few more different outfit and some pj's. I find it gross having to wear he same clothes to bed and everyday or switching back and forth, hand wash in the sink and leave the outfit out over night. So some new clothes was in order. So I packed a new pair of clothes pj's, and my Itouch with headphones in the bag and headed out.

* * *

_~`~`~Dib's POV~`~`~_

So after school and getting a bit of homework done, I was sitting on th couch, Gaz on the other side playing her game while I was reading up on my latest crop-circle magazine and new monsters and legends.

_Knock knock knock._ Someone knocked at the door. 'Who is it this time? Better not be another makeup sales woman again.' I thought as I answered the door, and there at the door was Terra? "Terra, what are you doing here?" I asked as I let her in.

"Gaz invited me to sleepover tonight. I did say see ya later." She said, setting her bag down next to the couch.

"Gaz never told me-" "That's because I didn't care if you know or not, it's not your business."Interupted Gaz, pausing her game and getting up.

"Grab your things and we'll put it in my room." My little sister commanded and started walking upstairs to her room with Terra in tow.

"When was this planned out?! Does dad know?!" I questioned to Gaz knowing she wasn't out of hearing range. I waited but she never answered. I sighed. Knowing dad, it's his way of seeing how well interact and who we hang out with. But I thought Terra only hanged out with me and not Gaz, I mean, I never really saw them hanging. The only time is when they waited for me or Terra with Zim, and all they do is chat or when we're at lunch and they have a conversation or two. When it's usually me and Terra, she actually supports me in my reasearch, helps me, watching and taking a few notes on _Mysterious Mysteries_- and usually points out the ones that really are fakes and explains and shows me-, or helping trying to prove Zim is a real alien! Gaz haven't done any of them, well except having to sit through Mysterious Mysteries, but that's because we're in the same room and not that long later she leaves the room. So it makes no sense!

"Maybe she could help with some more research on that slender man thing, heck we could try to even do a hunt later tonight. Proving something like that to the world, we could prove that paranormal science is areal science and we could use that to help prove Zim is a real alien." I said to myself, liking the plan.

_Dib obviously didn't understand that Gaz and Terra began to get closer as friends even is it's a conversation and when Dib is really into his research, those two talk abeit and hang out. Terra was always able to manage to hang out with two people at the same time like this, practice from baby-sitting the neighbors kids. But would him and Gaz be able to hang out with their guest without driving her insane and them living? we'll see in part 2..._

* * *

**That's right I did that! I did a cliff hanger at ya! So what do you think from the slight break of the series. I decided that Gaz should more of a part in this part and the next since Terra and her aren't hanging nor 'talking' that much and all. You all seemed to like the bloopers part and all so I decided that I should add these in for now on, but should I go back and add it to the other chapters or not? And do you have any ideas for the small breaks during the series or what should happen in part 2? Please tell me and take the poll!**

* * *

_~after math of this episode~_

_Director: And that's a wrap for todays, good job everyone! *mutters: and no mess up and no extra cash wasted*_

_Terra: ugh! This director is crazy, who does she think she is for throwing this in?!*goes to the green room seeing both the tallest and skoodge in the and collapse in her seat*_

_Dib: *follows her in*no clue, but bright side Zim won't be showing up in the next and barely showed up in this one, ha! Take that space boy! *Gives Terra a bottle of water and sits on the couch*_

_Terra: it sorta makes up for episode 2, you know, Zim in it and me meeting him and you're not there.*shrugs*_

_*door Slams opens and Zim walks in with Gir, Gaz and Ari behind him*_

_Zim: Jokes on you Dib-stink, but Zim has been getting more result than you have in the poll! I might ended up with Terra and you lose the war of love-squishy-ness MUHAHAHAHA!_

_Dib: T-that's a lie! I have just as much, maybe more fans in making us the love interest!*Moves next to Terra and puts his arm around her*_

_Red: what are we, statues? We're on their and we have a lot of fans as well, they might to wanna end up being a Red X Terra_

_Purple: Or a Purple X Terra. We have just amount of chance than you two!_

_Skoodge: Did any of you even check the poll recently,You two don't have a single vote but I do as well, That proves that there are more skoodge fans than tallest!_

_*Zim, Dib, skoodge, Red and purple continues their banter while Gaz sits in the farthest seat from them.*_

_Gaz: ENOUGH! IF YOU TWO REALLY WANTS TO KNOW WHO IS IN THE LEAD, THEN LOOK UP THE POLL ALREADY!_

_*Everyone looks at Gaz shockingly*_

_Terra: *fakes couch to get the others attention.* She right, Ari, would you like to do the honors?_

_Ari: Of course*her eyes pull up a holoscreen and goes to the poll results*_

_Terra: And the results are..._

**Who should Terra end up with in Thrown in the invaders world(and it's sequel)?**

**Zim- 1 (25%)**

**Do a love triangle between Zim and Dib-1 (25%)**

**Skoodge-you never know with fans these days- -1 (25%)**

**Love war between them all-no one can really hate those except for the one is in the middle of it all- -1 (25%)**

**Dib-0 (0%)**

**Tallest Red-possibility from chapter 3 in the first story- -0 (0%)**

**Tallest Purple-possibility from chapter 3 in the first story- -0 (0%)**

**Love triangle between the tallest-0 (0%)**

**Other-you can also who in the PM or in reviews- -0 (0%)**

**Unique Voters (meaning how many people did vote)-2**

_Tallests and Dib: WHAT?!_

_Terra: Well, looks like Zim, Skoodge, the giant love war and the love triangle between Zim and Dib are in the lead but technically, Zim has 3, Dib had 2, Skoodge has 2 and everyone else has 1. *gulps down some of the water*_

_Ari: *turns off holoscreen and continues eating her food*_

_Zim: MUHAHAHAHAHA! I knew it! They loved the kiss we done! *Moves next to me*_

_Dib: The poll or story isn't over plus there's that sequel! This is only the beginning, wait till later on, then we'll see who is laughing!_

_Terra: *quickly and quietly sneaks out as everyone continues on the debate/fight on the poll. Quickly closes the door and sighs then looks at the mini camera the person is recording from.* As you can see, we really like to know the love interest and it counts like a popularity contest, so please go vote, you can go up to two vote. Please, thank you and see ya next time*winks*_

* * *

**And done! I originally wasn't gonna make this into a 2 part chapter but I couldn't be thinking of any ideas at the moment and I ALWAYS check the viewing chapters multiple times a day and it was drying up. So hope this will having it flowing with viewers. And hope that aftermath was a good hint on people to go vote. Idk when the next one will come up and no I have start it. BTW I fixed the other chapters for you all, you're welcome, so if you go back it will be better-ish, and I might've added some newer parts in them, go look.**


	9. HORRIBLE AN

hello, my fellow readers, im sorry to say to everyone in my story that I haven't been updating, I swear I been doing my very best on working, but...something deep had happen to me. My dog, the one had as my 'original' family, the one that's been around when me and my brothers were in grade school and now I'm in high school while brothers are in college. I found him as I was bringing the dogs in for food and found him under our back porch, when I called Kyle told him after 15-20 minutes he came in and told he really was...gone. So I won't be writing for a while. And the pain was so bad and deep, it was like losing my father once again. And I'm the one who found him like that. I'm sorry again, I'll try to work through the pain... just give me a bit more time.

R.I.P. Bear McKenzie 1999-4/4/2013

sincerely, Mewterra13


	10. Sleepover War and the Big Secret Part 2

**Hey everyone, I want to say I'm so sorry for what happened two months ago and that I haven't posted anything in 2 months. A lot has been happening, tests, end of the year, WOTS-Way Of The Sword- campout is coming up, and VFW work along with 2 other stories. OVER 2,000 Views! Man I love you guys...if only the polls wre at least a quarter of that amount-currently at 5-...here's part 2, hope ya enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or Ari**

* * *

~Terra's POV~

Gaz took me to her room and I can honestly say is her room is EPIC! It's the perfect blend of darkness, cute and gamer all in one little room. She had a bed with a cool yet a bit scary, pointy bed posts, a deep purple comforter with blank smily faces (:|) and a matching pillow. She had 2 book shelves filled with video games and books. Shelves(and a lot of them at that) filled with plush animals of sorts. It sorta gave off that cute-in-day-time-yet-scary/demonic-at-night-time feeling, they were everywhere and it feels like they were watching me with their giant button eyes. Reminds me of the Tim Burton, Coraline. A tv next to the bed, in the wall a shelf. A wooden floor with a big round mat with a skull pattern on it and lastly, all over the walls and doors were random types of posters. Besides that dark feeling from in here, it's actually quite cozy here.

"Cool room." I complimented, taking one more look around before sitting on the bed.

"Thanks, and by the way, we're having pizza tonight, what kind do you want?" she asked, looking at me with a calm, almost smiling face, yet not smiling. If you know her character and her faces she makes, then you should know the one.

"Just plain please." I kinda- no I AM scared to have any other kind of pizza because of how greasy these are. Do they throw a frozen pizza in a friar or something?! I'd be half surprise I would be right on that one.

Gaz just shrugged and walked out, probably gonna go order it. I left as well, not liking the creepy stare thing about these dolls they had, and as I was about to reach the stairs to get a drink of water, Dib came right up. "Hey Terra, come on, I wanna talk to you about something." motioned Dib to his room. I guess my drink can wait real quick. And if Dib just keeps going on and on about whatever it is as to where he even won't notice, I'll just slip put and get my drink.

"Alright, I guess." heading to his room, it was its usual creepy/mysterious way Dib always had it. I still find it a bit weird, his room is a dark bluish tint to it while his sister's is a deep purple to hers.

Anyways, he motioned for me to sit on his bed while he went into a file storage drawer that's attach to his desk, he pulled out a file and tossed it to me and rolled his desk across from me and sat on it. "After you first told me about that Slender man thing, I did some research and found out you were right about this thing being through our history and is at everywhere, that file I gave you what I mainly found about him and his recent sightings and found out that there were a few not far from here!" He explained as I looked through and saw similar pictures to him but not the same. But I found both cool and weird that the kid on the slide one, looked like one of the background kids with no names and it was the same one from school now. "I was thinking that later tonight we can go out and try to hunt him down in one of the close by forest or park." Dib said, looking at me with that sparkle in his eye. It was that very same one I loved to see and one of the reasons I like him.

"I loved to, sounds like a lot of fun, but what about Gaz, she wouldn't be happy about that nor would she really wants to go, knowing her." I spoke up and asked.

"Don't worry about her, she always comes, and if not, it would still be better to leave it for the professionals, right?"

Why do I have thar feeling this is gonna be like an un-air episodes/lost episode? Best to go with the flow I guess. "Right."

"So will ya? You know more than I do, so it would make things a lot more easier, especially with your sharp eyes." He noticed? I admit, I did notice things a lot quicker than more and they did progress over the years but what weird, the sharp-ness still stayed when I came to this universe.

"We'll see." I set the file down and hopped up and walked to the door and before I got up, I heard movement behind me so my guess Dib is following me. We went down to the kitchen to see Gaz finishing her call and was setting the phone back on the hook and glaring at her brother. It had the clashing and crushing atmosphere-take a guess who was doing the crushing- and it sorta made it awkward. "Um," I began, breaking the ice. "Where are the cups?" Gaz looked at me surprised and pointed to the one on my left. I grabbed a cup and filled it with soda.

"The pizza guy should be hear in around a half-hour, let's play a game while we wait." suggested Gaz as she grabbed a can of Poop soda and went out into the living room with me at tow. Dib decided to come along as well. While we been waiting, it was me vs Gaz in some hunt and kill game **(A/N: ok, usually ppl put in name of games or music that are from here but what people keep forgetting is it's a DIFFERENT WORLD AND DIFFERENT TIME, we don't share the same type of companies or products...that is all, continuing on)** We played and during the time on sneaking or switching weapons or sneak attacks. By the time Gaz beaten me the fifth time in a row, someone knocked at the door.

Dib answered and Gaz took the pizza's and payed for it while I followed. Gaz told me where the plates were and we got some slices. We took our food and went into the living room. As we were doing that, I notice Dib was searching for something in the cabinets.

* * *

~Dib's POV~

'Where is it, I know it's here somewhere...' I thought as I searched for the jar of hot peppers. I remember when we went to Crazy Taco one night with dad and when they had our orders swap, Gaz had some guy's hot pepper taco. When she tried to cool it down with soda, it didn't work, instead, it burned worse. I also remember Gaz got a jar of it to make spicy dip and used it on me to clear out of the room so she can watch t.v. when I was having nachos. 'AHA!' "Gotcha, now all i have to do is moosh it up some and sprinkle some of the juice on the pizza slices Gaz is eating." And that's what I did, I cut them up and squeezed the juice in a small, empty salt shaker and took it with me. I put everything and cleaned it up, I grabbed a plate of pizza too and sat on the chair, away from Gaz.

After a few minutes of playing, Gaz hasn't really taken a bite out of it. After the round her and Terra was playing, they turned the game station off and turned it back to normal t.v. and watched some gaming channel."Be right back, gotta go to the bathroom." Gaz told us as she got up and left. I took my chance to go over sprinkled the pepper juice on it. When I did, I gave Terra the 'sshhh' sign. She gave me a questionable look and continued eating hers. I sat back in my spot just in time to see Gaz coming out of the bathroom again.

She sat back in her seat and picked up her plate and took a bite and chewed it a bit then paused. She screamed out, "HOT!" and stood up, dropping the plate and food on the ground-landing on the plate and it not cracking-, and grabbed her soda and took some sips to only spit it out. She ran into the bathroom again to probably rinse and scrubs the pepper juice out. I couldn't help but laugh at it, who knew pranks can be fun, although I do feel a bit bad for her, oh well. "What did you do?" Terra asked, looking at the direction Gaz ran off to.

"I put some hot pepper juice on her pizza." I told her and went over and picked up the pizza and set it on the coffee table and then sat next to her and changed the channel to Mysterious Mysteries just as it started up.

* * *

~Gaz POV~

"Ugh..." I was in the bathroom,using my toothbrush to scrub off the burn and had finally cooled down. "I know you had something to do with it Dib, and you will pay Dib, _you will pay..._" I swore to myself as I already planned my revenge. I looked out to see the top of both their heads on the couch,seeing Dib in my seat and next to Terra and can hear that idiot man on the lame show Dib likes. "So that's why you did that...I'll still destroy you." I put my toothbrush back, turned off the light and left the room and to Dib's room.

* * *

~Terra's POV~

Sigh, What in goddess name have got into these twos heads? I looked at the clock in Membranes lab, saying it was 4:19 A.M. "This is crazy, what are we doing again Gaz?" I asked said girl who ws busy finishing putting together another robot.

"I'm making and sending out robots, you are keeping watch for Dib or anything Dib made." Gaz explained.

"Alright, thanks for the reminder." I turned back around to face the monitors and decided to rewind one of the screens to what happened up stairs that ended up to point. I fast forward after Dib's first prank to Gaz's revenge prank.

_~flash back/rewind~_

_A little after that spicy food episode, Gaz grabbed a mini microphone and snuck out back and went all the way to the front yard, onto the porch and disconnect the door bell and went back through the back door and lock it again then went to Dib's room. She accessed his computer and found a video recording of Zim. After a few minutes, she put the voicing of Zim onto a sound effect, and put on headphones with a mic and started yelling out random stuff, sound like Zim out in the front porch._

_Dib, who was still so wrapped up in the show, pizza finished and was sitting back, relaxed; we heard 'Zim' outside and that caused Dib to come out of his thoughts and gasped, "Zim! What's he doing here?!" I just shrugged and just as shocked. I didn't realize it at the time so, I was thinking the same thing as he was._

_Dib quickly got up and ran to through the front door and quietly waited then burst the door opened, rolled out onto the front yard, "Alright Zim-Where did you go?" Dib questioned looking around. Gaz stopped talking to quickly headed down stairs, closed and locked the door with Dib still outside. Gaz walked away only a few feet to ended up hearing Dib pounding on the door and yelled out to be let in. Gaz moved a little quickly to the garage to the lock the door in there as well._

_Dib was able to climb to his window on the second floor (after about 5 times) and slid through onto his bed. He got up and went down the stairs to see me and Gaz eating pizza (once getting new slices). He went back to Gaz's room putting a block on all her games, so when she comes up and grabs to play with them, it'll take her quite a while to unblock it all. Though, after Gaz checked them on, getting angrier with each game and she didn't decide to unblock them yet, instead she decided to get her revenge back._

_Gaz went down here to her father's lab to get some weird cube as big as a wooden letter block I use to play when I was a kid. She took it to Dibs room where he was back at and tossed a cube at him, knocking him in the head and knocked him out of his seat with his laptop-that was on his lap- down. "OW! what the- is that dads..." he trailed off._

_"Yep, and never EVER do that to my games ever again or you'll face my deepest, darkest wrath" she promised with her head tilted down, and having the shadows hiding some of her face, giving her a deadly look. When she finished, the cube began to expand and form a bigger cube around Dib. It was made of metal on edges and the inside was a force field._

_"Gaz! let me out now! Gaz!" Dib called but the dark girl just ignored him and closed the door to muffle his screaming._

_"His voice...it's so irritating." and she walked back down to the living room and explained what she did as she began to unblock some of her games. It took Gaz a while, like a half hour maybe an hour before something happened to her games and the power in the living room. It was Dib who was doing it, he hacked both the cube he was in somehow and the house so the power was out in the inside of the house.-yet somehiw, not the cameras-_

_The cube around Dib closed down back to how originally was, and was deactivated. Dib unplugged the cord and set the cube on his desk for now, and quickly rushed to his door and locked it before Gaz tries to open it. It didn't take that long for Gaz to come up in what I would call _The Gamer's Rage. _She came up and practically football tackle the door several times trying to open it. I followed her this time when she first went up, and when first tackled the door it caused me to jump and a little 'eep' came out of me._

_She kept at it for a few minutes until he moves back panting and stood up straight, grabbing me when walking by, and dragging me to her room. I turned on the light as she looked for her laptop on her dresser. She pulled it off and sat it on her bed and sat in the middle. I closed the door and came in and sat next to her, peering at what she's doing. I decided to voice my question, "What are you doing Gaz?"_

_"My idiot brother hacked me, I'm gonna hack him." she stated and that's what she did, she made and sent a nasty virus right to Dib and we soon heard Dib's muffled scream and soon the power glitches right back on. We walked out and continued playing our game, and Dib... he was busy trying stop get rid of the monstrous virus on his computer._

_Ok, this next 'prank' I won't even describe it, but to put in a few terms: Dib. Magic. Gaz's room. Pay back. And possible death._

* * *

And that is why the sky is blue...oh wait! wrong story, my bad. I meant to say was: And that's why we're here. When I turned around to see how Gaz was doing during my video flash back, she was getting up and going over to another desk and picked up a controller and start hitting some buttons and moved the joy sticks and the robo-spiders began to move and squirt out some venom and it was acid! It just melted some of the ground! "Um, Gaz, don't you think that's taking it too far?" I tried to convince her but well...

"No, my room is destroyed...he will pay...he must pay for it..." dear lord...I'm so glad I'm not Dib right now.

Gaz began to move them out and they began to ead up the stairs and Gaz followed them. As soon as she left I pulled out my iPod and text Ari.

_Ari, I need you to immediately get a black suit and a pure white mask and bring it here_

_Yes, my mistress_

As soon as I received the message I looked around and found a robot with a controller near him in the corner, near the desk Gaz grabbed the controller. The robot was tall, thin and clear-ish white with a few gear pieces showing through the body of it. I grabbed the controller and pressed a few buttons I saw Gaz just did, it worked although when I pressed a blue button on the bottom right, I almost had my face kicked in by it. Moving several feet back and to the side, I checked out what else it does. This is way more fun than a video game. Once I was nearly done, Ari came zooming in-dressed in her fox disguise-, and startling me. "Oh my god! Ari! Give me a heart attack, will ya?" I had a hand over my heart and, trying to stop the erratic beating.

"Sorry Terra, I brought what you asked for." She held them up, showing a bag with something in it. I grinned mischiefly at it and her.

"Cool, I always wanted to pull this prank for quite a while back in my world." I said as we began to dress the robot. When we were done, it looked similar to the slender man pictures I've always seen. Now if you can, would do me the honors of record this in hiding, it's not everyday you do a slender prank in another dimension. Oh! before I forget, Ari, in the lab is video footage of their pranks, can you burn it into a disk and bring it home for me?"

Ari did a curt nod and sped off, still reminding me of Mimi, only orange instead of a deep grey-blue color. I made the robot start walking to the door only to have it crash into the walls next to it. After about 5 times I finally got it going and up some of the stairs. I quickly peeked out and looked around and listening for any kind of sound or movement, finding none. I then heard a scream from the back yard. It was Dib's scream! I need to hurry, I quickly began to move the robo-slender to the back yard and let him out and to hide behind a tree as I began to examine the situation, Dib was tied upside down in the spider's web and attached to a giant spiders web they made and with some of them on it and getting closer to him and Gaz close by the web controlling them, and blinded by her revenge. I made the robot go behind Gaz and pick her up, causing her to stopping her spiders in their tracks and causing Dib from screaming and begging his sister to gasping in shock at the sight of a Slender man getting a hold of his sister.

It was probably too dark to seat me but I don't mind, best to scare them both first. The slender bot went over and picked Dib off the web. He also shook Gaz some, knocking the controller out of her grasp and onto the ground. I brought them close to his expressionless face and ended up bursting out laughing because I couldn't hold it in. Guess they didn't notice I was there this entire time. "Yo guys, sorry about that but you both were getting a bit out of han so I had to."

"Wait, you did this?! So that means he..." Dib trailed off.

"Not real and is really a robot in disguise, yes, yes he is." I finished as I used the controls to set Dib down and snatch the remote and set Gaz down next. Brought the robot next to me and hold out the remote, which I took and turned it off. "I'm say call a truce and we have your room refix and put all of this behind us."

They glanced at one another, Gaz even opened one of her eyes and looked at her brother."Ok." Agreed Dib.

"_Fine_." Gaz had to reluctantly agree.

We brought in the spiders and I made Slender man go to Gaz's room. And for the next 3 and 1/2 hours, me and Dib were controlling the robots while Gaz was redescribing her room. It was a good thing all of her video games were out in the living room and they had spare bed sets. Her clothes, most were damaged, but not all so Dib dodged the bullet by the skin of his teeth. She doesn't have any dolls or posters around her room and the toys that were stored away or buried away in her chest and top shelf of her closet, were still in decent condition. So it wasn't a total lost in my opinion. But...there is still a LOT of damage done.

By the time we were done, time caught up with us after from tonight. we decided to crash in the living room, after letting Ari in. (They didn't mind at all and she showed me the recording in private, it was epic!~) We slept on the floor the on some blankets and pillows, Gaz on my left and Dib on my right, coolest night ever.

* * *

A little later after we were dead to the world, Professor Membrane came in. He saw our position and softly chuckle. He also saw that not that far from us was the controllers for the robots and the robots on the table or next to it (like we would put a tall robot on top of the table). "Hm, seems like these kids had one crazy night." He silently as the professor could, he moved to the table and grabbed the remotes and began moving and leading the robots from that room to back down to his lab in the basement.

After the last spider moved down to the lab, he was about to head up to get the last robot until he saw it moving on its own. "Good evening Professor Membrane." I spoke quietly as the Slener-bot moved down the steps, I appeared from behind. I followed behind the robot and made him stop next to the spiders and turned him off. "Sorry I had to use your robot, but in defense, your kids were gonna end up killing each other and destroyed your home."

"Well, then. If that's all." He chuckled as if it wasn't the first time...you know it sorta makes sense with these two, it's only partly shocking that Dib would fight back his little sister. "Thank you though for keeping an eye on them and taking control before who knows what would happened," He pat my head and began to walk into his lab. "You should go back to bed now, goodnight." he called. I'm not letting him get away, this is my only chance to talk and ask him. I looked up and saw Ari at the door way upstairs, guarding it, incase they wake up and come down here. We nodded at each other and I headed into the lab.

"Professor, there's something I need to talk to you about." I started as I sat on a stool at a desk, crossed my legs and leaned my elbow on it and my head in my palm, resting it. Professor Membrane was about to continue some project but paused before he began and looked in my direction. "I'm in trouble and need help, and not just any bodies help and I also want to keep it quiet because I don't want certain people to know."

"And what kind of problem are you referring to?" Questioned the curious professor, he asked rubbing his chin through his giant neck collar that still covered his face.

"Cutting to the point, I'm trapped in this universe and have to get back home to my universe and time." I said looking him dead in the eye with the most serious face you could ever see a 16 year girl could have, but in this case, a 12-year-old could have.

"HA!"laughed the professor bending back some and letting out a loud laugh and hold his stomach."You are quite a funny girl, Terra, but you should be playing jokes like that. Now off to bed with ya." He said as he ushered me off the chair and began to lead to the steps. I had to think of something to convince him I'm not from here.

**(A/N: ok, I'm so sorry for the people who didn't know and this is a mega spoiler if you haven't looked up the info behind the Membrane family, that is all...cheese)**

10 steps away.

'Think, think, think, think, I have to say something that doesn't give away the future, only he would know or that prove _something!_'

7 steps away.

'Wait! There was something I read about Dib and Gaz...oh what was it...only the professor know...'

4 steps away.

'That's it!'

2 steps away.

"You know I been wondering something, are you married professor? Because I find it weird that I havent seen nor hear anything about Dib and Gaz having a mother, or in pictures yet they only have you and them in it." I said on purpose with false wondering and practically screaming I-know-your-secret.

1 step away.

He paused ushering me, and I could feel him tense like I probably convince him."W-what are you trying to say?" He stuttered asking.

"I know your secret before I ever met you or them. Your kids, they are experiments. Dibs your clone who you didn't think he would end up liking paranormal instead _real science_ as you put it. As for Gaz, you made her so you have a daughter as well. I bet you even used some of your DNA mixed into it so if anyone would have asked, you would have 'proof' your both related." I finished, turning around and having my arms crossed.

Professor began to shake a little, probably from shock, dear goddess, hope I didn't give him a heart attack. "No one." He murmured.

"What?"

"No one, besides me, no one, not even them knew that secret, I never had it written down, never typed down, this was a secret experiment. And yet you knew...your really not from here, are you?"

I finally smiled at this, someone finally believed me that im not from here."No, I'm from another universe and a good several years ahead. In my world, we some of what's gonna happen and I want to get home. Can you help me?"

"I-i'm not sure. We may be very advance, especially with my technology but even I have doubts that I could bring you back to your home, plus it would take months to may even a year or 2, are you willing to wait and can stand that long to get back home?"

"Yes, I have already been in this world for 8 months, 6 of those months were just trying to travel and locate here with a limited amount of money and on foot, if it weren't for me meeting Ari along the way, some creepy guy would rob me or worse."

"Ari?" he questioned.

"My pet fox, she's very loyal, when/if I can make it home, I want her to come with me." I explained my thought while smiling at the idea. Through this entire time, she was my only true ally who knew this secret and been trying to help me as well.

The professor hasn't said anything in a while now, he was in deep thought about this, no doubt, but my only question is, will he help me?

The professor went down on one knee and a hand on my head and finally said "Terra, you are one strong young girl, and you are willing to do anything, no doubt, to be with the people who you love. I would be honored to help in this greatest experiment yet."

I gave the professor a genuine smile. "Thank you, all I ask for is this, keep this project a secret, I will end up telling your kids and one other kid as well, and I want you to act like your not doing anything like your hiding a secret. Keep doing your thing, just don't look suspicious,ok?"

"Agreed. And may I ask, you said you came from a different time than ours, does that mean you're not a 12 years old?"

"Correct, I'm actually 16. That's why I seem smarter than a normal 12-year-old. I should head off to bed, I'll tell you my story next time we can talk in private." with that said, I began making my way back up.

* * *

The next morning was a normal one, Dib, Gaz and I woke up, had breakfast and hanged out a bit before I decided I should head back and go check on Ari -who left as I came up stairs last night-.

When I got home I called her out and she was not in her disguise. "Yes Terra."

"Let's do another video diary."

We had everything set up and I did a exhausting sigh, "Sorry it took a bit, a lot has happen that I couldn't even come home and do another one of these. It started in the episode "Walk of Doom or for me, it was Watcher of Doom. I been stalking Zim and Gir through the city as Zim try to test Gir's new navigation chip thingy by getting lost there and Gir left it at home. I also um...gave away my first kiss to Zim...as he was self-healing himself burning watching the sun too long and burned the contacts into his eyes. I helped them out by sending a taxi to pick them up. Zim let me stay at his place for the night and within that weekend, Gaz invited me over for a sleepover, which is what I was at last night. Dib and Gaz did quite the pranking at one another, but in the end I had to make one of professors robot into what I call a slender-bot. I scared them and had them stop their antics, it was quite fun actually. But after they promise to stop, we cleaned Gaz's room, don't ask, you'll see, and we all slept in the living room. Soon the professor came and I told him my truth, he decided to help me but it will take quite a while and gonna be even longer with Zim and Dib on the loose. That's about it besides one more little thing, Ari got recordings of my prank and took a copy of footage Gaz and Dibs. Here it is:

**(I'm putting Gaz and Dib's in here, you can skip it if you want and Ari's recording will be at a different POV)**

_Gaz sat back in her seat and picked up her plate and took a bite and chewed it a bit then paused. She screamed out, "HOT!" and stood up, dropping the plate and food on the ground-landing on the plate and it not cracking-, and grabbed her soda and took some sips to only spit it out. She ran into the bathroom again to probably rinse and scrubs the pepper juice out. I couldn't help but laugh at it, who knew pranks can be fun, although I do feel a bit bad for her, oh well. "What did you do?" Terra asked, looking at the direction Gaz ran off to._

_"I put some hot pepper juice on her pizza." I told her and went over and picked up the pizza and set it on the coffee table and then sat next to her and changed the channel to Mysterious Mysteries just as it started up._

_A little after that spicy food episode, Gaz grabbed a mini microphone and snuck out back and went all the way to the front yard, onto the porch and disconnect the door bell and went back through the back door and lock it again then went to Dib's room. She accessed his computer and found a video recording of Zim. After a few minutes, she put the voicing of Zim onto a sound effect, and put on headphones with a mic and started yelling out random stuff, sound like Zim out in the front porch._

_Dib, who was still so wrapped up in the show, pizza finished and was sitting back, relaxed; we heard 'Zim' outside and that caused Dib to come out of his thoughts and gasped, "Zim! What's he doing here?!" I just shrugged and just as shocked. I didn't realize it at the time so, I was thinking the same thing as he was._

_Dib quickly got up and ran to through the front door and quietly waited then burst the door opened, rolled out onto the front yard, "Alright Zim-Where did you go?" Dib questioned looking around. Gaz stopped talking to quickly headed down stairs, closed and locked the door with Dib still outside. Gaz walked away only a few feet to ended up hearing Dib pounding on the door and yelled out to be let in. Gaz moved a little quickly to the garage to the lock the door in there as well._

_Dib was able to climb to his window on the second floor (after about 5 times) and slid through onto his bed. He got up and went down the stairs to see me and Gaz eating pizza (once getting new slices). He went back to Gaz's room putting a block on all her games, so when she comes up and grabs to play with them, it'll take her quite a while to unblock it all. Though, after Gaz checked them on, getting angrier with each game and she didn't decide to unblock them yet, instead she decided to get her revenge back._

_Gaz went down here to her father's lab to get some weird cube as big as a wooden letter block I use to play when I was a kid. She took it to Dibs room where he was back at and tossed a cube at him, knocking him in the head and knocked him out of his seat with his laptop-that was on his lap- down. "OW! what the- is that dads..." he trailed off._

_"Yep, and never EVER do that to my games ever again or you'll face my deepest, darkest wrath" she promised with her head tilted down, and having the shadows hiding some of her face, giving her a deadly look. When she finished, the cube began to expand and form a bigger cube around Dib. It was made of metal on edges and the inside was a force field._

_"Gaz! let me out now! Gaz!" Dib called but the dark girl just ignored him and closed the door to muffle his screaming._

_"His voice...it's so irritating." and she walked back down to the living room and explained what she did as she began to unblock some of her games. It took Gaz a while, like a half hour maybe an hour before something happened to her games and the power in the living room. It was Dib who was doing it, he hacked both the cube he was in somehow and the house so the power was out in the inside of the house.-yet somehiw, not the cameras-_

_The cube around Dib closed down back to how originally was, and was deactivated. Dib unplugged the cord and set the cube on his desk for now, and quickly rushed to his door and locked it before Gaz tries to open it. It didn't take that long for Gaz to come up in what I would call _The Gamer's Rage. _She came up and practically football tackle the door several times trying to open it. I followed her this time when she first went up, and when first tackled the door it caused me to jump and a little 'eep' came out of me._

_She kept at it for a few minutes until he moves back panting and stood up straight, grabbing me when walking by, and dragging me to her room. I turned on the light as she looked for her laptop on her dresser. She pulled it off and sat it on her bed and sat in the middle. I closed the door and came in and sat next to her, peering at what she's doing. I decided to voice my question, "What are you doing Gaz?"_

_"My idiot brother hacked me, I'm gonna hack him." she stated and that's what she did, she made and sent a nasty virus right to Dib and we soon heard Dib's muffled scream and soon the power glitches right back on. We walked out and continued playing our game, and Dib... he was busy trying stop get rid of the monstrous virus on his computer._

_Ok, this next 'prank' I won't even describe it, but to put in a few terms: Dib. Magic. Gaz's room. Pay back. And possible death._

_~Ari's POV~_

_hops through a tree, 2 or 3 away from them. Leaves move out of the to see Dib being cornered by some spiders and possible have clue about the ones in between the 2 trees that are quickly making a giant web. Dib walks back into it and end up getting stuck. He began to struggle but more spiders hopped onto him causing him to let out a short shriek and the spiders quickly had him tied in their web within seconds. And it ended with Dib being upside down. Gaz had her victorious smirk plastered on her face as she watched her handy work. By the end of it, Terra slowly opened the door and had her robot come out and quickly went behind Gaz and picked Dib up along with her. Terra was still in the shadows in the door way controlling her robot. She mad it shake Gaz until she dropped the controller. Terra ended laughing, causing her to ruin her hiding place and the 2 children to look in her area for the laughter. "Yo guys, sorry about that but you both were getting a bit out of han so I had to."_

* * *

~After math~

Director: that's a wrap!~*is in a cheery happy mood*

Terra: *walks down the stage set and to the others* hey guys, what's with the director? She seems so cheery and happy.

Dib: Didn't you hear, she got a few more job as director and writer on her other stories, so she won't be working as much on this story!*gets up from his seat almost yelled*

Actors/actresses: *gasps in surprise*

Terra: 'Oh, that...maybe I should tell them'

Red: And she's getting a lot of views and favorites on that Dragon story she's writing.

Purple: Didn't she also have that Slender man story too?

Gir: NO~ She made it go bye bye and is making a creepypasta one~ Hope they add tacos to it~*grins happily and begins eating a banana*

Zim: Zim thought those were just rumors*sits in my seat and opens a soda and takes a sip*

Stage hand: *walks over* Hey have any of you seen the Slender-bot?

Ari: It's missing?

Stage hand: Yeah but the controller is still there

*A presence is behind the stage hand*

Gaz: Uh, I don't think that Slender-bot was a machine but the real deal.

Stage hand: What makes you say that*someone taps his shoulder and he turns around*yes?

Slender man: *stands right there with his tendrils out*

Stage hand: *screams like a girl and runs off*

Terra: Hey slendy*waves at him as he nods my acknowledgement*

Dib: You know him?!*him and everyone looks at me shock*

Terra: um yeah...well you see I-

Director: Slender man?! What are you doing on this set?! I told you I'm working on the script, you guys story is more complicated than it seems! *takes off hat and shoulder length, brown curly hair in a low ponytail comes out and can see her brown eyes behind her old red-rimmed glasses*

Red: Director, just how old are you?!

Director: I'm 17, nearly 18 in a day and month*grins and does peace sign then sighs* and no Slendy you can't keep Terra on set, she also working here and my other work, Vacationing in Berk and that's the next one I'm working on, then you guy's ok?

Slender man: *nods and slender walks*

Everyone but Terra and director: *At Terra* YOUR WORKING ON MORE THEN ONE PART?!

Director: actors...*grumbles a bit until a large roar is sounded off through the stage room*

*Hiccup, toothless and the group along with my 'brothers' and their dragons fly in*

Hiccup: You ready for the next chapter*holds out his hand to Terra*

Terra: yep!Bye guys, talk to ya later!~*quickly grabs his hand and hops onto toothless and flys off*

Director: *glances at the camera* Um...yeah, it's crazy here*sweat drops* and I wanted to apologize to the viewers of my absence, I was in a small writers block and I'll do my best to work on all 3 stories at once, for now I have some clearing up to do with them and the others*gestures to the Invader Zim cast who were in shock after watching me leave and they began complaining and ask questions*Uh, gotta go, hoped you enjoy and if you haven't, like, review, follow and check out the poll, you can choose 2 people,BYE~


End file.
